Kingdom hearts: Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off
by thekingdomheartsfan
Summary: All Roxas wanted was answers to all his questions. But when he is sent 11 years in the past he gets and learns more than he wanted. Join Roxas and how his journey affected 3 people before he vanished and if you could change to fate of 3 friends would you? This is my first fanfiction and this is for Darkfoxkits birthday she inspired me to this also Happy birthday Fox!
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom hearts: Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off Chapter 0 Remake**

**A.N: Kingdom: I'm remaking this chapter because the original one was crap, this won't replace the next chapter : ) For my new people this is my first fanfiction, and this was a birthday gift for the amazing author DarkFoxKit and Key2DesNey I do not own the idea**

**The chapters do get longer**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts in any way shape or form**

Roxas had a million questions racing through his head as he walked back to the usual spot

Why is sora so important, and what he have to do with me! Roxas thought as he was walking out of the usual spot

Out of thin air more strange enemies came out, then, behind him a dark portal opened, a red headed person came out of the portal

"Look at what it's come to, i've been given this icky orders to destroy you if you don't come back with me" the man said

"We're best friends, right?" Roxas said with a sightly fake questioning look

"Sure," the man scratched the back of his head "But, i'm not getting turned into a dusk for… wait you remember now!? the man said with hope in his voice

"Yeah…" Roxas said hesitantly

"Umm…" the red headed man said trying to think of something, anything to ask Roxas about the organization to see if he was really back

"Whats are our boss's name?" He said quickly

Roxas just frowned and shrugged

The red headed man get out a sigh of defeat

"Man, I can't believe this is happening…"

Roxas then summoned his keyblade and used reversal, rendering the strange enemies useless

He then took out all of the strange enemies

By this time the man had summoned his chuckrams and was about to fight Roxas, who was more than ready, just as he was about to throw his first chuckram, time stopped!

A voice in Roxas's head said "Roxas to the mansion!, the time has come"

Roxas who was sick and tired of all of this, call out "Hayner, Pence, Olette!", but his call fell upon deaf ears

Roxas, having no other choice, ran for the mansion

When Roxas got to the mansion he aimed his keyblade at the lock

A white line appeared out of the keyblade that hit the lock, opening the gate to the mansion

Roxas pushed the door open and entered the old mansion, he walked into rooms with nothing worthy of note until...

Roxas had entered a completely white room with a girl sitting on a chair drawing at the end of the room

Drawing were thrown about the room, some on the walls while some were on the floor

Roxas sat down on the chair that was unoccupied

"Organization thirteen, they are a bad group" Roxas said to the girl that had stoped drawing to pay attention to Roxas

"Bad or good, I don't know"

"They are searching for something" she said

"What?" Roxas asked

"Kingdom Hearts"

Roxas laughed, while she looked confused

"Funny?"

"It's just, I think I have been wanting to ask" Roxas said

The two talked for a while before the girl gave him a picture

The girl stood up, a dark portal open and a person came out grabbing the girl, before Roxas could do anything.

Roxas had nothing else to do, so he went to the library

He saw a copy of the picture the girl gave her and copied it, opening the basement, which is more technology advanced

He walked into a room with a computer in it

Roxas walked by it, and his head started to pound!

"Gah!," Roxas complained

Roxas summoned his keyblade and started to destroy the computer

By the time Roxas's headache stopped, he had completely destroyed to computer

He then walked into the next room that seemed empty, but more strange enemies appeared out of the ground

Roxas quickly took them out, then a dark portal opened with the red head coming out of it

"Simply amazing Roxas,"

"Axel..."

"So you do remember me this time, I'M SO FLATTERED!" Axel said summoning an inescapable ring of fire

Roxas had summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion in both hands

"Two?" Axel said summoning both chuckrams

The two fought for awhile, eventually Roxas won

Axel slumped over and said "let's meet… in the next life…"

"I'll be waiting" Roxas said

Axel opened a portal under him and disappeared into it

Another dark portal had opened

Roxas, being curious walked over to the portal

Leaning forward to look in, he saw nothing but black but he leaned too far and fell in!

"WOAHHH!" Roxas yelled as he fell in

A clock could be heard going not forwards but backwards

Roxas then blacked out

**A.N I felt like I needed to remake this chapter because the old one was crap :P so I'm Thekingdomheartsfan, Please follow and review and have a great day/night**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is the new chapter :D

Once Roxas awoke from his sleep, he could feel grass tickle his back. 'Where am I?' he silently wondered before Roxas decided to get up and look around. When he got up he thought, 'Ok, I'm definitely not in Twilight Town anymore.'  
Roxas then noticed it was slowly becoming daylight and saw lush green grass and tall mountains surrounding him. As he looked a little further down the path he also saw what seemed to be training equipment and he was and what seemed to be a great star gazing spot. Then he noticed a huge castle just beyond the mountain passage leading up the hillside. 'Maybe someone can help me get back home. If this isn't just some crazy dream,' he said aloud to no one in particular. Then Roxas decided to walk up the path and see if anyone was home.  
When Roxas was walking the path he looked around and took the time to admire the beautiful landscape. And before Roxas knew it he was already at the castle doors, so he took a deep breath and timidly knocked the door.  
A Boy answered the door and as soon as he saw Roxas he grew a confused look on his face, "Terra!" the boy called, "Is this supposed to be some kind joke? You're supposed to be resting up for tomorrow!"  
"What are you talking about?" A deeper voice answered. By comparison Roxas could tell that the voice that responded was older then that boy that answered the door.  
"Uhhh…" the boy answered, not knowing quite what to say in response. "Maybe I should get Aqua or Eraqus..." the boy wondered aloud before turning back to Roxas and smiling unsurely. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but my name is Ventus. You can call me Ven though if that's easier. Also, um, why do you look like a clone or a copy of me? Did someone use a spell to make you look like me?"  
Roxas suddenly got extremely mad and shouted defensively, "I am me, nobody else! My heart belongs to me!" Seeing the fury in his eyes, Ven moved back a little to make sure he stayed out of Roxas's way so he wouldn't get hurt.  
Just then a taller person walked by "Hey Ven, who's this?" An older looking man with long brown hair asked and then looked at Roxas. And after seeing the uncanny resemblance a shocked look appeared on his face. "Ven is this part of your long lost family? He looks like he could be your twin brother or something."  
Roxas quickly said with a sad look on his face, "I'm not sure if I have one or if I ever did. A family…"  
Shortly after he said this, a feminine voice came from the castle and said, "You poor thing!" Then a third person came out from the doorway, this time it was a woman with short sky blue hair.  
"What's your name?" the young woman asked him kindly.  
"Roxas" he answered automatically.  
"Maybe you can live with us and we can find out if we really are related!" Ven suggested, sounding kinda excited about the idea. "We would have to tell the Master though. Be right back!" And with that Ven disappeared while the other two stayed behind and let Roxas in.  
"Our names is Terra and Aqua," the girl said, gesturing at the man beside her and then at herself. "Ok," Roxas said quietly. "By the way, where exactly am I?" He asked  
"You're in The Land Departure. Why?" Aqua replied.  
"Because the last place I was in was Twilight Town, but then this black thing swallowed me up."  
"Hmmm is that so? I have never heard of that World" Another voice answered instead of Aqua. When Roxas glanced behind her to see who said that he saw that it was a much older looking man wearing similar clothes to to Terra's. "Is that the name of your homeland?" The man that just came out of what seemed to be the castles hallway questioned bluntly. And from beside him Ven ran up to Roxas to introduce the man who had just spoken.  
"This is our Master we call him Master Eraqus." Roxas nodded and then he look back at Eraqus.  
Eraqus then asked him very seriously, "Are you a heart of light or a heart of darkness? Because if you are a heart of darkness then you will have no place here." Roxas not wanting to start a fight replied honestly, "I'm not really sure. I think I'm somewhat in the middle or twilight. I don't think I've ever even used any dark powers that I know of."  
Satisfied with his answer, Eraqus put down his blade, which he had summoned in case the boy turned out to be an enemy. "You seem to mean no harm. Welcome to the Land of Departure."  
Relieved, Roxas looked down at his blade as Eraqus turned to leave and realized that he also had a Keyblade! And given all their similarities he assumed that Aqua, Terra, and Ven had one too! 'Maybe, just maybe, they might be able to help me understand who I am.'  
After that, Roxas closed his eyes and put his hand forward. Ven had a confused look on his face and asked, "Uh, Roxas, what are you doing?" Roxas then summoned the Kingdom Key and the other boy exclaimed, "Whoa! Roxas you have a Keyblade too?!" Terra and Aqua and Eraqus were just about to go do other things after welcoming Roxas to stay with them, Eraqus was going to set up for the exam for his two older pupils when he heard Ven and turned around to see Roxas with a Keyblade.  
Ven was ecstatic to find someone else besides Terra and Aqua and Eraqus who could wield a Keyblade. But Roxas suddenly had a question pop into his mind and asked, "Hey, what's todays date?  
Exchanging confused looks, Terra answered. "Well, it's June 12th 200X. Why? You have somewhere else you need to be?"  
Roxas's eyes widened. 'Holy cow, I've been sent into the past by eleven years?!' Roxas thought and then to distract himself so he wouldn't start to panic he asked himself, 'I wonder why is Eraqus called a Master anyway? And why do they have a piece of metal on their shoulder like Ven? Also, why is tomorrow so special?  
All these questions raced through his head, plus all the questions about Sora. And before he knew it, the fatigue of fighting Axel before all this and the damage he took suddenly was too much for Roxas to handle and he then passed out without warning. Seeing this, Aqua freaked out and rushed over to them along with Terra, who then picked up and brought Roxas to a spare bedroom to let him rest. He must have had a longer journey than they thought. Then, in Roxas's dream...

Thank you TheKeyBladeForger for beta reading and helping me


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom hearts: Birth by sleep Roxas's story spin off chapter 2

AN: hello welcome to the second chapter of my story. I'll try my best to keep a steady flow of chapter but school/life might get in the way so sorry if you don't get your weekly kingdom hearts fanfiction. Disclaimer I don't own kingdom hearts if I did this would be legit game or at least some D.L.C. for birth by sleep also sorry this took so long thanks Thekeybladeforger!

n Roxas dream…

"Your mind's made up?" His red headed friend and 'former' comrade asked with a frown.  
Roxas answered harshly in response, "Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know."  
The moment he said this Axel moved to face Roxas and warned him sharply. "You can't Turn on the organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Roxas turned his head slightly and responded with a shrug. "No one would miss me."  
Not hearing as he walked away when his friend protested in a defeated tone, "That's not true! I would…"

Roxas woke up almost silently in the spare bedroom. Where only the quiet creak of bed springs could be heard along with the sound of voices whispering outside. Curious, Roxas walked up to the slightly opened door and saw Ven and Master Eraqus talking.  
After giving Roxas a small wave as walked up to them Ven was asking his mentor, "So Master, can he please stay here with us? I mean ok Roxas could still be a botched clone of me or something but come on! He already has a keyblade! Isn't that a good enough reason to let him stay and train with us?"  
Roxas sent a death glare at Ven, and wanted to yell at Ven to keep quiet about the clone nonsense. It was bad enough that his existence was the same as Sora's and other than his fake life in Twilight Town and with the Organization he didn't have another life to go back to even if he did have to leave...  
Master Eraqus responded with, "That is true but, we don't know if he is a heart of light or a heart of darkness." "But he hasn't done any wrong!"  
"I suppose that's true…" Master Eraqus said with a resigned sigh, "Very well, he can stay until I either myself or Aqua can take him home. Now you'd best get to bed if you want to be able to see it when your friends begin their test tomorrow!"  
"Ok!" Ven beamed with excitement in his voice.  
Roxas thought, 'He doesn't trust me huh? Well to be fair, I came out of nowhere and they let me in.'  
Still lost in his own thoughts, Roxas stood there for a moment after Ven ran to his room to try to get to sleep after Master Eraqus walked off to do something. Most likely to get some sleep himself or work on something else.

A few hours later…

Roxas knew that he would probably not be able to fall asleep so easily with all these things on his mind but after managing to at least sleep for what Roxas thought was several hours he looked out at the window and thought, 'where am I, I know i'm in the land the Land Of Departure the name is funny since their not leaving or will they?'  
Just then something caught the young nobody's eye as it streaked across his window. It was a shooting star. So after finally giving up on the idea of getting some sleep Roxas snuck out of his room and as soon as he got out of the castle he noticed that the meteor shower had not stopped. Did they usually last this long in this world?  
After that Roxas went back to that cliff that he saw before and when he got there he found that Ventus,Aqua, and Terra were all there. Aqua was giving out good luck charms she had made for the three of them. Roxas then walked up to Ventus shortly after.  
"Hey, umm Roxas was it?" Ventus asked Roxas.  
"Yeah. What are you guys doing up here so late?"  
"We are watching the meteor shower," Aqua replied. "Well we should be getting to bed."  
"Aw, but can't I stay up to see the meteor shower?" Ven also asked, pouting.  
"Ok Ven. Just don't stay up too late ok?" Aqua said with a weak smile, giving up trying to get Ven to bed.

"Come on Roxas, I just want to see how good you are!" Ven said, begging Roxas to see how far he was in his training that is if he had any early the next morning.  
But Roxas responded with a flatout "No."  
Roxas knew that he was from the future and to put it plainly he didn't want to mess with the timeline by doing something stupid for fear that Sora would end up not doing something that he would have otherwise done, which would then make it so that he never existed. Not that Roxas actually 'did' exist, even now.  
"Please…." Ven tried asking again but again Roxas again replied with a firm "No." Roxas was just about to say no again when he finally gave in just so that Ven would leave him alone and made sure the other boy agreed to stop pestering him about it. And after that both Roxas and Ven went to where Terra and Aqua would be tested in about another hour.  
To start things off, Roxas went to one side of the room and summoned the kingdom key and got in his battle stance as soon as Ven finished summoning his Keyblade too, the Wayward Wind, and also getting in his battle stance. Roxas, not wanting to show off his power too much just stood in his battle stance waiting for Ven to strike first. Wanting to kick off the battle Ven happily obliged and rushed at Roxas and swung Wayward Wind. And Roxas, not being used to fighting against someone with Ven's speed almost did not jump back to avoid Ven's swipe in time. And when Roxas struck him back Ven almost didn't dodge Roxas's attack either and blinked in surprise.  
After that Roxas just stood in a defensive stance, Ven noticing that Roxas had very few holes in his defenses while Roxas began noticing the holes in his challenger's. Ven's strategy was to hit and run because of Ven speed which made up for his lack of brute strength like Terra. Well, compared to what Roxas would think seemed like brute force. A strength that Roxas was sure that Terra would of used because of his natural build and the fact that he was much older than Ven…  
As interesting as their fight was, Roxas wanting to end this battle took advantage of one of the holes in his battle strategy and in turn ended up knocking Ven down flat on his back. Soon after Roxas then banished the kingdom key and held out his hand a pulled Ven up.  
"That was awesome Roxas!" said an excited Ven, despite having lost. "Your Master did a great job training you!"  
However, Roxas just mumbled under his breath 'What master? I didn't have one.' "What was that?" Ven said, confused. "I didn't hear you. Oh! Wait a minute! Looks like it's already time, come on Roxas! Let's go see Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery exam!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Hey guys for reasons I can't explain (family stuff) if chapters stop being produced im sorry in the next few months/weeks I will try to get back asap, also I am trying a new writing style

Kingdom Hearts:Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off chapter 3

Roxas was curious, what was this mark of mastery exam? he had never heard of it back when he was in the Organization nor did they tell him.

"Roxas?" Ven asked with a confused look on his face "what's wrong?" "What?, oh it's nothing" Roxas said with slightly mad face but nobody noticed.

"Roxas it's about to start!" Ven said with excitement in his voice Aqua and Terra walked up and stood and faced Master Eraqus "Today you will take the Mark Of Mastery exam." "Not one but two will be tested Terra, Aqua This is battle this neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy." "It is not a test of wills but, rather a test of heart. both may prevail."

"We would not want to Xehanort to come all this way to be disappointed." "Let the exam Begin!" Eraqus Summoned Several Balls of light. Then Roxas saw the balls have an aura of darkness albit a small one he then saw Xehanort moving his hand as if he was controlling them then Roxas realized he was! While he was thinking about this, a ball light came to hit Roxas. "Roxas! stay Alert!" "What?" a ball of light was destroyed by Ven's Swing. "You have to stay alert, you could of got hurt!"

"I'll be fine" Roxas said confidently as this conversation ended the balls of light were defeated.

"That was unexpected… but one must kept a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances it was an excellent test, one I chose to unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

Terra and Aqua went to one side of the room and face each other, and walked towards each other, still staying a fair amount of distance away from each other "Now, Master Eraqus began

Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat."

"Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."

"Begin!"

Terra and Aqua summoned their keyblades and rushed at each other and clashed their Keyblades, Then Terra Jumped Back, Aqua doing the same. Terra Swiped at Aqua, Aqua Backflipped. Terra, Going on the offensive, rushed at Aqua, And Swiped at Aqua taking a few steps back. Aqua, wanting to fight back Swiped at Terra a few times. Terra Jumped back a bit, as Aqua Rushed at Terra. Terra, not Trying to lose, used his dark power within him. Roxas noticed and thought "He used darkness, is that bad?"

Terra then blocked Aqua's Attack. Master Xehanort and Eraqus noticed that Terra used darkness Eraqus frowning at Terra, while Xehanort was grinning, Happy that Terra used the darkness within him. Roxas Sent him Suspicious look. Terra and Aqua Continued to fight until Master Eraqus told them to stop. "We have deliberated and reached a decision." "Terra, Aqua, Both of you performed Commendably." "However, only Aqua showed the mark of mastery." Terra was shocked, "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you in check. But there is always next year. Aqua, as our newest keyblade master, you are entitled to certain knowledge" Xehanort began to go somewhere Aqua please wait here for further instruction.

"Hey"… Aqua began "i'm so sorry Terra" Ven said. Aqua noded. Roxas kept his distance not wanting interfere with what is happening.

"The darkness... where did it come from" Terra said holding back his rage. Xehanort walked past the four of them. with Eraqus following him

"Sorry but I need sometime alone" Terra said only showing a bit of his anger.

Terra walked away from the two of his friends, walking by Roxas as if wasn't there at all.

Terra sat at the steps of the castle thinking about what just happened" There's darkness within me… so what does that matter?" "I know that I am strong enough to hold it back."

"Yes…" an old voice began, Terra sat up to face the old voice and saw that Xehanort was there "You are indeed Strong…" his old voice said

"The darkness is nothing to fear."

"Master Xehanort…"

"And yet… how frustrating that Eraqus Refutes its power."

"Why, you could train with master Eraqus forever and still…"

"You would never be a master in his eyes."

"But why, help me understand master Xehanort."

"What is it that I have failed to learn!"

Xehanort walked passed Terra and said "you are fine as you are"

Roxas's wanting to check on Terra, heard this conversation.

"The darkness… What are you up to Xehanort." Roxas thought

"Roxas" Aqua called

"COMING" he called back


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Roxas's Story spin off Chapter 4

A.N Hey Guys, Here is the next chapter. I take your guys and girls criticism and use that to make myself a better writer so feel free to tell me what I did wrong.

"ROXAS" Aqua called

"Oh there you are!" Aqua said finally finding Roxas after looking for him for fifteen minutes.

"Whats up?" Roxas said curious

"Terra and I are going to leave here, it was nice meeting you."

"Are you coming back?" Roxas said curious "Is this like a mission thing where you guys come back after every mission" Roxas thought

"We Most likely won't be back for a while" Aqua stated

"Bye Aqua" Roxas said unsure if he would ever see his friends again

"Terra!" Ven Called Terra turned around

Terra messed with Ven hair and then turned around again and activated his armor

He then summoned his glider and took off right in front of Ven

Terra opened the lanes in between as he was moving

Ven and Aqua following

Roxas witnessed them leaving and frowned

"Will I ever see them again?" Roxas thought

Roxas waved sadly as his friends left

"Good Bye…"

A Few Hours Later…

"I cant wait here… Wait a minute... Do the corridors of Darkness Work?"

"Roxas was about to put on his Organization 13 coat when he remembered that Eraqus is all ways around the corner"

Roxas Ran to the room he slept in and closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"I hope this works…" The boy from the future hoped

Roxas remembered how to summon a corridor of darkness and he tried as hard as he could to summon one a corridor opened

A door opened.

"It worked!" Roxas thought

When he was about to enter the door the door started to shake slightly.

Roxas didn't pay attention to the shaking door and entered

When the came out on the other side he was high in the air Roxas looked down and fell

"WHOA!" Roxas had hit the ground...hard, back first

"Im gonna feel that in the morning…ow…"

Roxas summoned the Kingdom key.

"Heal!" Roxas said as he casted Cura on himself

The boy dusted himself off from the dirt that had gotten on his clothes

He look around he saw lots of trees and seven little men marching to cave

Roxas followed them into the mine

"You Jewel Thief!" one of the seven small men said now Get! Both of You!

"Wait two of us?" Roxas said surprised

"You and your twin now get!"

"I'm not a jewel Thief" another voice said

Ventus came out a another branch of the mine

"Roxas, what the heck are you doing here?" Ventus asked confused on how Roxas got here.

"Shoot!" Roxas thought

"Oh come on Grumpy they didn't steal any jewels" a different dwarf said

Roxas and Ventus both noded in agreement

"Fine, I don't want to see you two ever again, now get!"

Both Roxas and Ventus ran out of the mine like their lives depended on it

"Roxas?" Ventus asked "What the Heck are you doing here Master Eraqus is supposed to be taking you home!"

Just as he was going to answer Ven Unversed attacked!

"Roxas!" Ventus called as Roxas summoned the kingdom key and started to attack the unversed

"What are these things!" Roxas asked as he swung his Keyblade.

"I Don't Know" Ventus Replied back.

Roxas took this opportunity to get away from Ventus

By the time Ventus finished fighting the unversed Roxas was gone

"ROXAS!" Ventus called worried that he got lost and/or hurt by the attack.

Roxas sighed as he hid behind a big tree " better put on my coat"

"I never thought I would use this again" the boy from the future thought

Roxas put on his organisation thirteen coat to explore hoping not to encounter Ventus again

Roxas was traveling until he came to a cliff with another path going some where and another boy about his size in a suit was staring off in the distance

"Who are you?" the boy that was in the suit asked

Roxas in his coat just responded with "Just a lonely traveler…"

"If you want to travel, find a detour im staying here…"

Roxas tried to walk to the other path when the suited boy stopped him

"I SAID TAKE A DETOUR!" the suited boy said now agitated at this "traveler"

The suited Boy summoned his keyblade and rushed at Roxas to swipe at him

Roxas backflipped to avoid getting hit by the attack

Roxas summoned the kingdom key

"So you do have one…" the suited boy mumbled

Roxas seeing that he attacked him that he should retaliate

Roxas rushed at the other boy and swung his keyblade at the boy

Both boys Rushed at each other there keyblades clashing forming an X shape

Both boys jumped back a fair distance

Im done with you yet! the boy in the suit said getting a few 4 hit combos off on Roxas

"Gah… HEAL!" I have to step it up! Roxas thought

"OBLIVION!" Roxas shouted as he banished the kingdom key and summoned oblivion

"You have another keyblade, so what?"

Roxas Just rushed at the other boy getting a few combos off

The boy in the suit smirked "I was holding back... but now lets end this!"

The suited boy was moving ridiculously fast all Roxas could do is keep rolling to avoid getting hit

The suited boy stopped for second to catch his breath and said "Your pathetic!"

At this point Roxas was laughing

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh sorry, have you ever heard of anyone wielding two keyblades?" Roxas grinned under his coat at this statement

"What are you talking about?, That's impossible!"

"Well…" Roxas Summoned Oathkeeper in his other hand

"WHAT?!" the other boy was dumbfounded

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE TWO KEYBLADES!?"

Roxas said nothing and just rushed at the other boy getting an insane amount of hits on his foe

The other boy was knocked back by Roxas's deadly combos "Heh… You have earned something… My name is Vanitas"

Roxas being tired of all of this said laughing "Im still holding back!"

Vanitas said with anger in his voice "I hate when people go easy!"

"Fine… Roxas said I WON'T HOLD BACK!" Roxas then jumped into the air and summoned the thirteen pillars of light all of them hitting Vanitas he was knocked back

Roxas was not done yet he had a little bit of limit in him left, Roxas's keyblades started to glow white.

Roxas then proceeded to do his deadly combos Vanitas was knocked back again

"You...You win this time… you have on the battle but not the war!" with that Vanitas disappeared into a corridor of darkness

Roxas was tired from that fight but carried on…

An: Yes i know this was VERY similar to Fox's version and another fight with… Him I wont spoil it! once again read and review and have a nice day also im hitting writer's block if you could help me get rid of it and also im having a poll i will put one up every upload day and i will ask you one question a upload.


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep roxas's story spin off chapter 5

AN: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon confirmed

"Why Am I So Stupid!" Roxas said scolding himself

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Roxas was tired, not only did he show off his second keyblade, but he changed something in the past!

Roxas had took of his coat as to not attract any unwanted attention.

"Roxas?" a familiar voice called.

Roxas's body Tensed up.

"Who could it be?" Roxas wondered quickly .

"Anyone here?" a deeper voice called.

"Terra…" Roxas thought.

Roxas, what are you doing here I thought you were back at the land of departure Terra said confused how Roxas got here.

Somewhere much different…

"XEHANORT!" Vanitas called, very annoyed at this "traveler" he lost to in a battle.

"What are you yelling about?" an old voice responded.

"Who was that?" Vanitas yelled.

"I dont know…" the older voice said.

"You should do something!" Vanitas said angrily.

"Fine" Xehanort said sick of Vanitas yelling.

With Roxas…

"Im taking you home Roxas" Terra said firmly.

Roxas stayed silent.

Terra, can I stay with you as long as I stay close. Roxas asked.

Roxas, you look exhausted what happened Terra asked worried for his friend's health.

Roxas went wide eyed.

"Shoot!, I forgot to Cast Cura!" Roxas thought mentally slapping himself for that.

I heard loud noises coming from here… Roxas have you been in a fight?

"What?" Roxas said.

"Have you been in a fight" Terra asked again.

"No, why would I be in one?" Roxas said quickly.

"Ok…" Terra said skeptically.

"Um… I came to see what the commotion was all about."

A young girl with black hair and she was wearing a blue and yellow dress came out from one side of one of the paths.

"Um… Hi Roxas" said nervously that she saw the beams of lights that appeared earlier.

"We will Be on our way now" Terra said impatiently.

Both Terra and Roxas left the area.

We are looking for master Xehanort Terra said as they walked down the path to the castle.

They walked down the path for what Roxas thought was forever.

Some of the same creatures attacked Roxas and Terra.

Roxas and Terra summoned their keyblades.

"Terra, what are those things" Roxas asked.

They are called unversed, I don't know where they come from"

Just as this Very short conversation ended a bigger unversed than what Roxas had saw at that point came out of the ground.

"Roxas attack the back!" Terra said.

Roxas nodded and obeyed Terra's orders.

Both Roxas and Terra worked at attacking the back of the unversed.

"They Seem the same and yet, so different to heartless" Roxas thought.

Roxas and Terra finished defeating the unversed and banished their keyblades.

"We are almost at the castle" Terra said.

Roxas just nodded and kept walking.

...A Little while later…

Roxas and Terra had just reached castle bridge.

"Roxas, you stay here and wait if Xehanort comes through this area. Tell him to wait and come get me" .

"Ok" Roxas said as he nodded.

Terra left to go into the castle.

Roxas just smirked as Terra walked away and into the castle.

"I'm not staying here" Roxas thought.

Roxas followed Terra into the castle.

Roxas stayed close enough to Terra as to not lose him but staying far enough way to not be. spotted

Roxas followed Terra to a hallway.

Roxas knew if Terra saw nothing or was to go into that door and come back he would be spotted.

Roxas then went to the main hub of the castle

Roxas stayed in the main hub of the castle when he started to pick up some darkness.

It was somewhat of a strong one but not to a level where he would be worried about it.

Roxas waited a little bit until a very large unversed came out Roxas hid from it.

the unversed looked like a wheel with thread on it.

"Whoever summons the unversed must have a weird imagination" Roxas thought

Terra came through and Used a move that Roxas had never seen before.

"SHOTLOCK!" Terra called at as he shot out out several shots of magic.

Roxas was amazed "So thats a shot lock, I wonder if I could do one…" Roxas thought to himself.

Before long the unversed was destroyed.

Roxas felt something strange while watching this but gave it no thought.

Terra then left the area/

a person in a black coat she had green skin she came out of nowhere and said "I know you're hiding boy."

Roxas walked out of hiding.

"Who are you" Roxas said.

"I am Maleficent" she said.

"Why are you here" Maleficent said.

"That's none of your business" Roxas said rudely/

"Get out!" Maleficent screamed.

"You have no Right to boss me around" Roxas said darkly.

Fine, we will do this the hard way! Maleficent screamed.

Roxas summoned the kingdom key

"So you fight Boy,so be it" Maleficent said giving up any chance of Roxas leaving.

Maleficent started with light dark magic

"Fire" she said trying burn Roxas under his feat

Roxas Jumped back and Rushed at Maleficent

"Take this!" Roxas said as he got a combo off

"Gah… Darn you boy!"

"Freeze!" she said As she threw and Potion at Roxas's feet

Roxas did not move fast enough to dodge the potion

As the potion hit the ground Ice crystals started to form around Roxas's feet

"Fire!" Roxas said at he shot a single fireball at his feet to melt the ice

"So you do know magic" Maleficent muttered under her breath

"Let's Make it rain" Roxas said

Roxas shot a chunk of ice in the air over maleficent and quickly shot a ball of fire

Both ice and fire collided with each other and rain came down on Maleficent

"AHH,how dare you boy!"

Maleficent rose into the air

"Take All of this Boy!"

Maleficent started to shoot out magic and threw potions in quick succession

"REFLECT" Roxas called out as a barrier came out of thin air

All the magic and potion that Maleficent threw at Roxas bounced off of the barrier

"Lets end this!" Roxas said

Roxas used thundaga on Maleficent

Maleficent screamed as the lightning hit her relentlessly

after the lightning stopped Maleficent fell to the ground

AN: I'm considering a co-author do you

think that I should or no. Also that little bit with xehanort and vanitas is necessary for a part in a future always read and review and have a nice day Im Thekingdomheartsfan and I look forward to seeing you later!

-Thekingdomheartsfan


	7. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts: BIrth By Sleep Roxas Story Spin Off Chapter 6

A.N I hope you enjoy it, also disclaimer I do NOT own ANY of the kingdom hearts series nothing at all. I would like to take the time and say thank you to everyone who has read and review my stories you guys mean a lot.

I would also like to take the time to mourn Satoru Iwata Death he was a great man that made Nintendo the company it is today and I wanted to pay my respects and say thank you Satoru Iwata for everything you have done and you will be missed T_T Satoru Iwata 1959-2015 You will be greatly missed

"Video games are meant to be just one thing. Fun. Fun for everyone." - Satoru Iwata

After the lightning stopped Maleficent fell to the ground

"I WILL GET YOU BOY!" Maleficent screamed

Maleficent reached out with her hand trying to grab Roxas

Roxas jumped out of the way of Maleficent swipe

"You haven't seen the last of me boy!" with that Maleficent left

Roxas left the castle

He opened the corridor of darkness

The door shook again

Roxas again ignored the shaking

He walked into the door

Roxas was exhausted and fell asleep.

When he woke up he exited the corridor

He saw a trail going to what he thought was a castle

It was very dark

The clouds were grey, the path was slim

there was an rock arch

Roxas having no choice he walked down the path leading to the castle

Roxas could see a single light emanating from the castle.

He walked on the very long path to the castle

It took Roxas a while but he got there

Roxas stood timidly at the door.

He hesitantly knocked on the door only to find that it was open.

He peeked in

he saw a blue haired girl

"Aqua?" Roxas said trying to be quiet

Roxas leaned forward to much and fell in

Aqua instinctively turned around

She saw that the person and fell in was Roxas

"Roxas?, what are you doing here?" Aqua said surprised

"Ummm" Said having being seen by someone and having nothing to say

"You should be back at the land of departure!" Aqua said

"I,uh…" Roxas again having nothing to say

"After I Help this world i'm taking you home Roxas" Aqua said Determinedly

Roxas only noded and said nothing

The castle was dark Roxas was surprised that he could see well

They walked around a bit of the area.

Small pigs patrolled the area as if they were guarding something or someone.

The guys were relatively weak and Roxas and Aqua took them out quickly.

There were a lot of them

"Why are there so many" Roxas complained getting tired of fighting the same enemies over and over.

They soon finished them off and entered the next area

"There's no way Terra would hurt someone like that!" a young voice said slightly angry

"You don't believe me?" Said a voice familiar voice to Roxas

Roxas paused for a split second and then continued walking

"That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily" she said

Roxas and Aqua quickly came upon who were talking before and heard more of the conversation.

It was Maleficent and Ventus.

Roxas hid around a corner as to not be seen by Maleficent.

"He did?" Ventus said in disbelief.

"Don't be fooled,Ven!" Aqua quickly said as she made her presence known.

"Aqua!" Ventus said acknowledging her presence.

Roxas still stayed hidden as Maleficent was still there and getting seen would most likely result in a battle.

Aqua ran over to Ventus

"Terra would never do that" Aqua said reassuringly

"You know that as well as I do" Aqua said

Ven noded

"Ahh… the truth can be most cruel even amongst the closest of friends" Maleficent said

"After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart" Maleficent said

"Im sure you will agree Aqua...Ventus...Roxas"

Roxas jumped a little

"How has she seen me!" Roxas thought to himself

Roxas stayed where he was and hoped that he was just naming him because she fought him before

Aqua turn to face Ventus

"The master sent me" Aqua said

"Ven…" she paused for a second "Lets go home" Aqua said

"But Terra" Ventus said worried about Terra

"Terra's not ready to leave yet" Aqua said to Ventus

"Sorry Aqua" Ventus paused for a moment

"But I can't go with you" Ventus said believing his decision is the right one

"It's just… I have to find him before it's too late!" Ventus said

Ventus ran off somewhere

"Ven!" Aqua said worriedly

"I see you, too, wield a keyblade" Maleficent said after all that

Aqua tried to chase Ventus, she stopped to listen to Maleficent

"How do you know about the keyblade" Aqua said wondering how she knew

"A source of Power... A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds...and allows one to obtain anything and everything" Maleficent said

"Such a Power I find fascinating" Maleficent also said

"So, Terra...he really…" Aqua said sadly

"Yes, Now, my dear, would you like to assist me, as well?" Maleficent asked offering Aqua the job

"Never!" Aqua said declining the offer

"I see, Xehanort was right" Maleficent said

"You are a most stubborn girl" Maleficent said also

"Master Xehanort. how do you-" Aqua said wondering how she knew him

"It seems you need time to consider my offer" Maleficent said

"Fortunately, I have the perfect place"

Maleficent taped her staff and a dark portal appeared from under Aqua's feet

Aqua tried her best to get out but fell in

Roxas chased after her jumping into the portal without a second thought

When Roxas got to the other side he landed on his feet a few steps away from Aqua.

It was small and dark in the cell they were being held in.

There was a man sitting on a stool he had handcuffs that attached to the wall

"Who are you" the man said with no emotion in his voice

Aqua walked up to him

"My name is Aqua" Aqua said said

"It looks like I was caught in a trap along with him" Aqua said as she pointed at Roxas

"Why are you here?" Aqua also asked

"To prevent me from breaking her evil curse." the man responded

"I was to meet the most beautiful girl at a cottage in the glen, but now my true love lies in an eternal slumber,and only I can break the spell" the man said

"You must really love her" Aqua said

Three fairies came out of nowhere each of them a different color the center one was red the one on the left had blue colored colored clothes and the one on the right was wearing Green colored clothes

The fairy in the center said "Is what you said true?"

"Yes, Maleficent told me" the man said

while this was happening Roxas snuck away

"I better put on my coat" Roxas thought to himself"

He put on his coat

Roxas wanted to explore the area more

before long Roxas came to an area where those pigs were never ending

He summoned the kingdom key and started to defeat all the pigs

"When will they stop!" Roxas complained to himself

After what seemed to be forever to Roxas they stopped

He ran through the gate that was open

he ran through another area not even caring about the pigs trying to attack him

He ran down the path he came from and noticed a path he could not gone before

He also ran past the unversed that tried to attack him

Maleficent came out of a portal

"A tomb of thorns shall be your grave" Maleficent said

Aqua and the other man caught up to Roxas

Maleficent used some magic to trap the small group in the area

She then Maleficent turned into a dragon

Roxas ran to one side as a familiar pain came back

"AHHH" Roxas screamed out in pain as images flashed in his head

Roxas ran towards the castle using a extremely powerful fire move to temporarily remove the the thorns

Roxas ran back to the castle and into the castle

Once he got there he used a path he did not use before

"I better take off my cloak" Roxas thought to himself as he did so.

Roxas got tired and stopped in a circular room

a person in a cloak came out of the portal

Roxas took off his cloak and said "Who are you?"

The cloaked man said nothing

And summoned a keyblade that he had recognised a little bit but dismissed the thought

Roxas summoned the kingdom key

The cloaked guy rushed at Roxas hitting Roxas with the butt of his keyblade in the stomach giving Roxas no time to recover

Roxas covered his stomach and the guy hit him again almost knocking Roxas out

Aqua came in worried about the cloak guy that ran out

The guy picked up Roxas and threw him over his shoulder

Aqua came in the area she saw what the man was doing

"Who are you and what are you doing with Roxas!" Aqua demanded as he summoned her keyblade

The man once again said nothing and teleported Roxas over to one side of the room and got in his battle stance

The man rushed at Aqua

Aqua blocked his attack and pushed him off

Aqua doing the same as the man did and tried a three hit combo

All three attacks got blocked and the man jumped back

This person obviously knew what he was doing

"Fire" Aqua called out as a fireball shot out of the tip of her keyblade

the man shoot out ice and both fire and ice collided and made water fall into the floor

The man rushed at Aqua careful to not slip in the water

The man did a what Aqua thought was an endless combo and knocked her down to the floor

the man aimed his keyblade at Aqua

Aqua Grited her teeth as she banished her keyblade.

"Every...Thing...is...going….dark" Roxas thought to himself as he tried to stay awake but he reached his limit and fell asleep.

Aqua watched as the man Picked up Roxas, opened a portal and walked away with Roxas in tow.

A.N MUHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! You will find out who is the cloaked man and where he took Roxas in the next chapter! If you have questions ask I will answer them to the best of my ability. in the next chapter. I can't have Roxas doing all the fighting! so wanted Aqua to have her own Battle. as always read and review I am thekingdomheartsfan and I will see you later!

Also I Know what my next fanfiction is going to be can you guess it?, here is a Hint

I used to be human Now i'm a different creature altogether and now I am traveling and exploring with my partner. I will give a shout out to who ever can figure it out first in a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off chapter 7

A.N I kept you waiting didn't I? also Ronin Warrior Fanatic congratulations you have figured out what it is. My next fanfiction is going to be a Pokemon mystery dungeon fan fiction, the release date is to be determined.

Jibanyan with Komasan: Axel is not Axel yet he is still Lea And WARNING spoilers for Dream drop distance coming up in this paragraph. Axel can't summon a keyblade until WAY after the events of Birth By Sleep

Note: I am uploading this on Sunday because I will not be here on Monday, updates will resume as normal after this.

"In the truest sense, freedom can not be bestowed, it must be achieved" -Franklin D. Roosevelt

Roxas groaned as he awoke from his sleep.

As he awoke he noticed it was dark and he was restrained by cuffs that attached to the wall.

"Your finally awake…" A familiar voice said.

"Where am I" Roxas said.

A few lights turned on.

Roxas blinked as a light hit his unadjusted eyes.

When Roxas could see clearly he saw an old man in front of him.

"Xehanort…" Roxas said finally knowing who was there

"I knew you were bad news…" Roxas said starting to get angry.

Roxas tried to move his hand hands freely but quickly noticed that his hands were chained.

"Dont waste your energy" Xehanort said calmly.

"I will let you and Vanitas some time to catch up" Xehanort said.

Xehanort then left the semi dark room.

Someone else entered the dark Room and walked forward.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" Vantius said.

"Just To see you now…" Vantius said.

"Where am I!" Roxas demanded.

"I dont have to tell you that…" Vanitas said calmly.

"Who Was that guy in the coat before!" Roxas demanded again.

"You really are clueless aren't you…".

"That was me, Roxas I just borrowed Xehanort's coat and asked him to use some magic and you know the result " Vanitas Said.

"As much as I would like to stay and play with you more Roxas I have places to be" Vanitas said as walked out of the semi dark room.

He heard a door slam near him

"I need to get out of here…" Roxas said seeing what he had to work with to get out.

He tried to summon the kingdom key, no luck.

He tried again, no luck.

Roxas tried to summon Oblivion, no luck.

He tried again. no dice.

Roxas tried oathkeeper, He got close.

That got Roxas's hopes up of escaping.

He tried again and again getting close but not enough to make his keyblade materialise.

Finally he got his keyblade to materialise after what Roxas thought was forever.

Roxas used his keyblade to unlock the cuffs.

He then banished his keyblade and rubbed his sore wrists.

"Now to get get out of here…" Roxas thought to him as to not get heard.

Roxas closed his eyes to summon a corridor of Darkness.

Nothing happened.

He tried harder, again nothing.

Roxas tried as hard as he could to open a door.

It worked.

Roxas was tired from just summoning his keyblade and opening a corridor of darkness

"Xehanort must have put some sort of spell in this room" Roxas thought

This door was unstable, He knew that he didn't know most of these worlds.

"Well it is my only way out" Roxas said very quietly.

He then walked into the corridor of darkness.

When got to the other side Roxas got to the other side he noticed that the the ground was dry and cracked.

"This must be where Xehanort spends most of his time" Roxas said to himself.

A small sandstorm started to pick up.

Roxas but his arm up to his face to make sure sand didn't get in his eye.

"Either someone is using Aero or I have the worst luck" Roxas said.

When the sandstorm stopped he saw Xehanort.

He was facing Roxas, grining with his hands behind his back.

Roxas summoned the kingdom key finding it was easier to summon it here than where he was last and rushed at Xehanort.

Xehanort just stayed there grining at Roxas not moving what so ever.

When Roxas got to the point where he could Slash at Xehanort he did a three hit combo only for him to disappear and reappear where Roxas started.

Roxas ran after it again Like a cat chasing a mouse.

This happened for a few more times before Roxas Realized he was being toyed with by Xehanort.

"Oh, Come on!, i'm just being toyed with!" Roxas said frustrated.

"Ok, i'm taking no more of this!" Roxas said fed up with this trick

He banished the kingdom key and was about to summon another corridor of darkness.

"So, you finally have seen though my trick" A voice said behind Roxas.

Roxas summoned the kingdom key again not even bothering to turn around.

"Your behind all this...aren't you Xehanort" Roxas said calming down.

"You're smarter than you look Boy" Xehanort said.

"I know full well that I am no match for you at this point" Roxas said knowingly.

Xehanort just nodded.

"You aren't just going to let me go, are you?" Roxas said still not turning around.

Xehanort noded again.

"Well then, Lets dance!" Roxas said.

Roxas Turned around getting in his battle stance.

Xehanort summoned his keyblade as well.

"So you do have a Keyblade" Roxas said unsurprised.

Xehanort just got in his battle stance.

Xehanort Started off with some Fire attacks.

Roxas just jumped out of the way.

"Freeze!" Roxas called out as a chunk of ice came out of his keyblade.

The ice was slow so Xehanort just moved out of the way of the ice.

Roxas again shot out ice from his keyblade and this time whacked it with the kingdom key as if it was a baseball.

Xehanort instead of moving out of the way knocked it back as if it was a tennis ball.

This went on for a while, getting faster with every hit.

The ice got to the point where it was nearly impossible to jump out of the way if any of the two wanted to jump out of the way, they would get hit faster than they could jump out of the way.

This went on until the ice melted.

Roxas shot out some fire this time.

Xehanort quickly got out of the way of the attack.

"Is that the best you can do, boy?" Xehanort taunted.

"I have more Power than you might think, old man" Roxas Taunted back.

Xehanort rushed at Roxas at a surprisingly fast speed, he tried attacking Roxas with his own keyblade, Roxas only blocking the attacks before Xehanort knocked his keyblade out of his hand.

Theis keyblade fell a fair distance from where the two were.

Roxas jumped away from Xehanort as to avoid getting too close Xehanort with out his keyblade.

"I'm losing this fight, I need to try something new… what about that shotlock Terra did, maybe that will work…" Roxas thought.

Roxas ran to pick up his keyblade at a high speed grabbing faster than Xehanort could blink.

"Shotlock!" Roxas called out trying to get it to work.

"Shotlock!" He called out again.

"Trying somthing you have only seen a few times is not the best idea, and you're only going to embarrass yourself boy" Xehanort Said.

Roxas Grit his teeth, Roxas knew full well that he had never heard of a shotlock nor has he used one before now and trying now is an Extremely Risky move.

"Time to use something I know!" Roxas said as he aimed his keyblade above Xehanort.

Roxas shot out a chunk of ice and quickly followed up with a fire getting Xehanort wet.

"What are you trying at boy!" clearly Agitated at Roxas.

"Thunder!" Roxas called out as he aimed the kingdom key in the air making a bolt of lightning. come out of nowhere that hit Xehanort.

"Shocking isn't it?" Roxas said smirking.

"Gah, curse you boy!" Getting even more Agitated at Roxas.

Xehanort watched Roxas closely.

"You are stronger than you appear boy" Xehanort said.

"I'm getting tired of this, lets end this!, Limit Break!".

Roxas's keyblade started to glow white.

Roxas started to smirk.

Roxas swung his keyblade left and right, each swing making Roxas go high into the air.

Xehanort wasn't expecting Roxas to do his limit break, only blocking a bit of Roxas's attack.

Roxas, knocked back Xehanort.

Xehanort was recovering from the attack when he saw Roxas trying to get away.

Roxas opened a corridor of darkness and ran into it, not caring where it took him.

The corridor closed.

Xehanort smirked.

He was only testing Roxas for something, something big.

On the other side….

Roxas's corridor left him off in an alleyway.

Roxas leaned to one side of the wall as the fatigue of battle caught up to him.

He summoned his keyblade again and said "Heal!" he said as a familiar green glow surrounded him.

"Where am I?" Roxas wondered to himself.

Roxas walked out of the alleyway to see a town.

A.N I was wondering if after this story wraps up do you want me to become a Beta reader. Know my Mystery dungeon fanfiction will take longer if I become one. I will leave a poll right after this chapter goes up. please read and review, have a nice day or night. Im Thekingdomheartsfan and I will see you later! One last thing I hope Vanitas and Xehanort Were not too OOC (out of character)


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

Kingdom hearts Birth By Sleep Roxas's story chapter 8 part 1

A.N I'm So, so, so sorry this was late I was away my little sister broke my computer charger and played my computer battery dead so to make up for it I will one, write up a new chapter VERY soon and two i will give some new info on my next fanfiction,

Roxas walked out of the alleyway to see a small town along with a what he thought was a castle.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked himself

He then asked a boy where he was

"You are in Radiant Garden!" the boy said

"Thank you" Roxas said as he walked away

Roxas then walked on a path that led to the town square

When Roxas got to the Town square, he saw a boy running off somewhere with a duck being left behind

"Ventus?" Roxas said not sure who he saw run off

"What?, I must be seeing things!" the duck said "I need to get my eyes checked!"

Roxas just ran after the boy

Roxas followed the boy, a few unversed were there, Roxas took them out quickly

Roxas followed the boy until he got to the castle

He saw two men there guarding the door, Ventus was talking to them

"Xaldin, Lexaeus?" Roxas said confused

Ventus sighed in defeat and turned around

"Roxas, Aqua hasn't taken you home?" Ventus said a bit confused

"Um, we ran into some issues" Roxas said giving a nervous smile

"Well anyway lets take down that unversed" Ventus said as he ran after the unversed

Roxas followed Ventus closely

The two came to the town square, no one was there except Ventus, Roxas, Aqua and Terra

Roxas hid in order to not get seen by Aqua "Aqua is going to kill me when she sees me…"

The battle started as the Unversed had gotten more parts namely body, hands and feet

Aqua, Ventus and Terra started to attack the unversed

The battle continued the amour broke into three pieces

Each part going after one of the keybladers…

A.N I'm sorry this chapter was so short i had family stuff also come up thanks for understanding now for the information...

Let me tell you a story, A story about two friends, One a coward the other can barely remember his own name, Let me tell you how they formed an unbreakable friendship, let me tell you how they overcame the nearly impossible odds, let me tell you how they became Heroes let me tell you a story about pokemon mystery dungeon!


	10. Chapter 10

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off Chapter 8 Part 2

A.N I'm sorry that I had to split this chapter into two I had things come up also the 31 of this month is my birthday, check back my account on that day for a teaser for my next fanfiction.

You're getting this a day earlier because you guys deserve it and also next chapter is going to be a normal length chapter

"I think I will call it Trinity Armor" Roxas thought to himself

Soon after Ventus Destroyed the part of the Trinity Armor that came after him

Ventus then ran over to help Aqua with the part that came after her

The two quickly finished off, as this happened Terra finished off the rest of the Trinity Armor.

The three then met up to talk to each other

"Roxas got kidnapped" Aqua said quickly

Shock, fear, and worry filled Terra as he processed the news

Ventus just looked at Aqua in disbelief

"I saw him just a while ago" Ventus said

"You did?!, where" Aqua said getting her hopes up

"He must've ran off, I don't know why" Ventus said

"He couldn't have left the world because he doesn't have a way to get between worlds" Aqua said

"Then how did he get to dwarf woodlands and the other worlds?" Ventus asked

"I didn't take him" Ventus said

"I didn't take him either" Terra said

"Did you take him Aqua?" Terra asked

"I didn't take him either" Aqua said

Roxas tensed as they talked, he was going to be confronted with a question he really did not want to answer

Roxas felt guilty for not just showing himself

"I need to stay hidden if i'm going to learn more about this part in the timeline" Roxas thought

Roxas looked over again to see them talking again

"I will ask him the next time I see him" Ventus said

Terra and Aqua nodded in agreement

They talked some more, Roxas didn't pay attention

They all went there own separate ways

Terra was coming towards Roxas

Roxas looked frantically around for somewhere to hide

He saw a box and hid in it until Terra passed him

"Ugh that box was small im surprised I fit in that box" Roxas thought

Roxas looked around to see if Terra or anyone else was coming his direction

Thankfully, no one but a red haired person walking around

Roxas looked closely "why does he look so familiar...Axel?"

Roxas then realised he needed to stay hidden

He hid in the box again until "Axel" passed

"I have nothing else left to do here" Roxas said aloud to no one in particular

Roxas then opened up a corridor to darkness and went into it still ignoring that the door was unstable.

A.N sorry I had to split the chapter up the chapters will resume normally after this chapter. Remember if you have any questions about the story just ask in a review I will answer in the next A.N. I'm Thekingdomheartsfan and will see you later!


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off Chapter 9

A.N Hey everyone welcome back to a new chapter, This is a very important chapter just so you know *smiles mysteriously* also this is a really long chapter! I hope you have a great labor day and enjoy the chapter! You guys deserve an early upload!

"Nothing is a waste of time if you use the experience wisely" -Auguste Rodin

"Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by dogma - which is living with the results of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition." -Steve Jobs

Roxas came out the portal

He looked around

Roxas saw a statue of two guys with shields and swords clashing with a door in the middle

Roxas almost automatically picked up a signature of Darkness

"Either Terra or Vanitas is here" Roxas mumbled to himself

He looked around some more, he then saw Aqua and few others, Aqua and another boy fighting unversed

"Great…" Roxas mumbled again

The two finished fighting them and a third person came, he was short and his feet, stubby

"Oy, those wackos almost made gyos out of me" the stubby legged creature said walking up to the two that defeated the unversed

"Well it wouldnt of happend if you weren't showing off" the boy said

"Who asked you, you'll understand more when you're older " the stubby creature said back

"Strong enough to be a hero" the boy said excited

Roxas didn't even bother hiding because he was going to be seen by Aqua sooner or later, might as well be now

"Being strong doesn't make you a hero" Roxas said blowing his little to no cover

Aqua and the other boy looked over to see who it was and Roxas could tell she had mixed feelings while the boy and the other creature were just confused

"R-roxas?" she said, Tears welling up in her eyes

Aqua ran over to Roxas and gave Roxas a hug so tight he thought she was going to break one of his bones

The boy and the stubby creature backed up to give them some time

"A-Aqua I-I cant breath!" Roxas said trying to loosen Aqua's grip

R-roxas I thought I lost you!" Aqua said not letting go of Roxas

Aqua's tears started to fall

"Roxas d-don't leave me again!" she continued

"A-are you ok?" Aqua said finally letting go of Roxas

Roxas gasped for air

Aqua scanned Roxas's body for any signs of battle or bruises or anything of that nature

"I'm fine Aqua" Roxas said

"I was so worried" Aqua said hugging Roxas again

Roxas finally felt the tears on his shirt

"I-i'm just glad you're safe…" Aqua said

"What happened and who was that coated man" Aqua asked

Roxas didn't want to lie to Aqua but sometimes it's for the better

"I don't know" Roxas answered

Aqua looked at Roxas, worried more that before and said "what if he comes back to try to get you again"

"I dont want you to get hurt!" Aqua said with a worried look

"I'll be fine, he just caught me off guard" Roxas reassuringly to Aqua

"S-stay close to me" Aqua said letting Roxas go again

The boy and the stubby creature just had a look as if to say "what happened between you two?"

Aqua dried her tears, Aqua realised that the two were watching and blushed a little bit

"Well, I want to be strong, just like Terra!" the boy said excitedly

"Terra was here?" Aqua said

"Well yeah, Terra enters the games, wins it, and then up and vanishes just like that" the stubby creature said

Roxas felt his head hurt as memories of another boy flashed in his head, not as intensely as last time, this time it only gave him a headache that quickly went away

"Come on, Phil he might come back!" the boy said

"So his name is Phil" Roxas thought

"To defend his title" the boy continued

"I just want to track him down" Aqua said

"I'll sign you up for the games and you might meet him" Phil said

"Sign me up too" Roxas said "There's something I want to do here

"Fine, i'll sign both of you up, just show up for the games!" Phil said as he walked away

"The games start in a while, get ready" the boy said

A little while later…

"ROUND ONE!, FIGHT

Roxas's first fight was against some unversed

He had little trouble defeating them and made quick work of them thanks to oblivion

Some more unversed came out of nowhere

This time they were bigger but still he had little trouble

Roxas remembered when he entered the games in his coat and how hot and uncomfortable they were in the hot sun.

Roxas then finished off the unversed

He walked back to the rest area

Aqua's match had just started she was fighting unversed as well

Aqua quickly finished the unversed just as he had

The few other competitors did their rounds, some won and others went home in frustration

It was time for round two this time up against a real person, not unversed Roxas was going against Zack

Roxas and Zack met in the arena again, in the same place

They faced each other, staring into each others eyes, both had their face in a expression in a way as if to say "I'm going to beat you and win this tournament"

ROUND TWO, FIGHT!

Zack drew his sword as Roxas summoned the kingdom key

Roxas jumped back as Zack rushed at him

Roxas Ran at Zack as well, Swiping at him when he got close

Zack was trying to run,hold his sword, and attack all at once which didn't work out as Roxas was able to hit him easily

Roxas quickly got away in order to avoid retaliation

Roxas got in a few more hits in before Zack got in a few combos in on Roxas

Zack grinned at this, Roxas grinned mentally and thought "he is getting cocky"

Roxas said "Don't get cocky!"

Zack continued to grin

Roxas and Zack got close again, both swung their swords at each other, each sword was locked in an uncomfortable position for Roxas

Roxas tripped Zack, and he fell to the ground

Lot of people came to see the games and everyone was watching including Aqua was watching Roxas's every move

Roxas tried a jump attack

The attack connected, ending the fight and Aqua frowned

What master taught him to fight this way? Aqua wondered silently

Roxas just smiled because he won the match from that finishing move

Zack got up and picked up his sword

The boy got up and just smiled "That was a good fight, Roxas!" Zack said cheerfully

Zack left the arena, Roxas was trying to do the same when he was stopped by a see through sphere of darkness

A dark looking arrow pierced the sphere, hit the ground with a thunderous thud

Aqua had a shocked look on her face as she realized who it was

"Vanitas" Aqua muttered under her breath

Roxas turned around to see what was going on

He soon realized who it was and casted cura on himself, getting ready for more fighting

The dust soon cleared, Roxas saw a figure standing there as the dust cleared

"I was hoping for this chance" the figure said

"So you're the darkness I was picking up" Roxas said back

"You can pick up darkness signatures?" the figure said

The dust cleared to show a masked boy

"What do you want!" Roxas demanded

I'm here to finish you off " Vanitas said

"Fat chance" Roxas sneared

Vanitas summoned the void gear

Aqua hit the sphere as hard as she could with her keyblade but to no avail, all she could do was watch

"I'm not going to underestimate you this time" Vanitas said

"Lets do this!"

Roxas kept the kingdom key out and got in his battle stance and stood still

Vanitas grinned and said "come on Roxas,/ you have more power than that!"

Roxas realized that Aqua was still watching

Roxas decided quickly to fake not knowing what he was talking about and said "what are you talking about!"

"Come on Roxas, Show me, No, everyone what you're truly made of!" he taunted

Vanitas rushed at Roxas

Vanitas Knew Roxas had a breaking point and he intended to reach that.

Vanitas started off with some simple swings, all of which Roxas blocked

Roxas swung at Vanitas

Vanitas blocked his attack

Roxas Started to use some magic

"Fire" Roxas call out as he shot out as single ball of fire

"Roxas, stop holding back!" Vanitas said as he easily moved out of the attack

Roxas glided over and got an air combo off on Vanitas

Roxas quickly dodged rolled out of the way

Vanitas shot out some fire of his own but much faster, this hit Roxas

Roxas glared at Vanitas and used an esuna to heal the burn that appeared

Vanitas started to ramp up the amount of magic he was using by shooting some more fireballs and rushing at Roxas

Roxas this time blocked the fireballs but got hit by Vanitas himself

He is trying to push me to my limit, fine, I will show him what I am made of! Roxas thought

"If you want to see my true power, fine, I won't hold back!" Roxas said

Roxas banished the kingdom key and summoned Oblivion

Roxas started to get more aggressive, attacking more often and getting more hits

Vanitas Blocked finally blocked Roxas's seemingly never ending combo

Roxas then activated his limit break, Oblivion then turned white and Roxas swung at Vanitas all of which hit knocking him back

Roxas then summoned Oathkeeper in his other hand and rushed at his weakened foe

Aqua blinked and looked again she wasn't seeing things Roxas was holding two keyblades!

H-how does he have two keyblades? Aqua thought

Roxas showed no mercy as he hit Vanitas over and over again

"I'm ending this here and now!" Roxas said as he was about to do the thirteen pillars of light

Roxas lowered his guard a bit

Vanitas quickly got up and hit Roxas hard

Roxas wasn't expecting Vanitas to hit him that hard

He was knocked back far away, Vanitas managed to knock the wind out of Roxas

Roxas gasped for air

Vanitas ran at Roxas, using a spell that rendered Roxas's keyblades useless

Vanitas beat the helpless Roxas around a few times, before trying to do the finishing blow

Roxas knew if some miracle didn't happen happened he was finished

"Well Roxas, this was a disappointing fight, well it was nice knowing you" Vanitas said ready to strike

Just as Vanitas was about to do the finishing blow, Roxas clothes started to glow white!

Vanitas was blinded and knocked back

"Wha… what is that!" Vanitas said surprised at what he saw

Roxas looked at his body, covered in black colored armor with white metal bits sticking out, behind him, a majestic white cape

Oathkeeper and Oblivion back in his hands

His helmet appeared over his face, the helmet a matching color

Roxas was surprised that he could he though the the metal quite clearly

Aqua was in shock, how could he have two keyblades and armor! she thought

Vanitas ran at Roxas again, ready to strike again

When Vanitas was at Point blank range, Roxas swung both his keyblades, sending him flying towards a wall

Roxas's hit had knocked Vanitas into the wall so hard that he had made a small crater in the wall

"Gah!" Vanitas said as he got off the wall

"I'm ending this now!, TWILIGHT RAIN!" Roxas said as he put both keyblades in the air as if he was going to do the thirteen pillars of light

Pure white Light energy came out of both keyblades and into the air

Roxas Pointed at Vanitas with Oathkeeper and the Energy came down, Piercing the dark orb and hit Vanitas Relentlessly

Vanitas took all the energy, surprising Roxas, "How do you still exist?" Roxas said

"Y-y-you!" Vanitas said with hatred in his voice. "You win, this time!, I wasn't at full power!, next time we meet, I will destroy you!"

Vanitas then left via dark portal

The dark orb then vanished, as if it was never there

Roxas passed out of pure exhaustion, deactivating his armor and banishing his keyblades

"Roxas!" she called out as finally got over to him

She picked up Roxas to see him breathing

Aqua let out a sigh of relief

She scanned his body, and casted Curaga

"Stop being so reckless" Aqua said quietly

She looked at his body one more time and saw a piece of metal on his shoulder similar to Ventus's, Terra's and hers, color the same as was his armor was

A.N Wow!, I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter!, Roxas getting Armor was inspired by a deviantart picture, anyway as always Please Review, i'm Thekingdomheartsfan and I will see you later!, also tell me what you thought of the teaser for my pokemon mystery dungeon Fanfiction


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N *A cat with yellow fur and a blue collar walks out into the stage* **

**Kingdom "Hey guys!, you're probably wondering why I have just only just come out on stage, well I was worried you guys would flip out and the only reason you can understand me is because my Collar has a Cat to human voice changer!"**

**Kingdom: "LokiAU10, I'm glad you liked that Roxas got armor, I wanted him to get some too" :)**

**Kingdom: "Any way, On to the chapter!"**

"**You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream." -C. S. Lewis**

Read more at Roxas felt like he was floating in a never ending void, with no color other than black surrounding him

"Where am I" Roxas thought

"Ro...as...th..s...is..happ...ening" the voice said, "fo..r a Rea...son" the voice sounded feminine but Roxas couldn't tell

"Wait!, who are you!" Roxas called out to the mysterious voice

"We...will….me..et...soon" the voice said

"Dont go!, I just want answers!" Roxas called out again

Roxas could barely hear ano **Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off Chapter 10**ther voice it said "This is harder than I…", the voice was cut off

For a while he heard nothing until he heard a voice telling him to wake up

"Wake up!" the voice said again

Roxas groaned as awoke from his sleep

He was laying in a bed that was surprisingly soft for how uncomfortable it looked

"Good, you're awake" Aqua said

"Aqua, where are we?" Roxas said as he tried to move his sore body

"We're in the Vestibule, also I'm taking you home, now" Aqua said with a hint of authority in her

voice

Roxas felt a cold piece of metal on his shoulder, he looked over at his shoulder

"Why is there a piece of metal on my shoulder and why can't I remove it?" Roxas said tugging at the metal

"Thats your armor" Aqua responded calmly

"Armor…?" Roxas said as the memories of the battle he just had came back like a flood

"Roxas now that you have armor, you now have a glider" Aqua said "Oh before I forget how did you get around before you had this option?"

Roxas's body tensed

"Should I tell her?" Roxas debated with himself silently

"I, uh…" Roxas stuttered

"Just tell me the truth" She said wondering

"Fine" Roxas said standing up fighting against his sore body

"I get around using Corridors of Darkness"

"Corridors of… Darkness?!, Roxas!, do you know how bad the darkness is?!" Aqua said freaked out and worried

Roxas fell back into the bed

"I-I don't know what to say, but Roxas I'm worried about you"

"I'm not even supposed to be here…" Roxas mumbled to himself

"The master should know what to do" Aqua said

"I barely even know your master, and who knows how mad he is at me"

Roxas wished he could be anywhere but here

"I just want to move on with my life" Roxas mumbled

"Lets just find Terra and Ventus" Roxas said

"Fine, just please, stop using the darkness!" Aqua said half begging, half demanding

"Fine, anything to get you to stop bugging me" Roxas mumbled the last part

Aqua then left the Vestibule with Roxas in tow

"Now, let me teach you how to summon your gilder" Aqua said as she summoned her Keyblade

Roxas just summoned both keyblades

"First, Activate your armor" Aqua said hitting the piece of metal on her shoulder, Roxas did the same

"Now, just throw your keyblades in the air and think an Image of a gilder" Aqua said

Roxas nodded and threw his keyblades in the air, he imagined of an epic gilder

His Keyblades disappeared and a skateboard with a handle and white spikes looking gilder came down

The gilder. matching the color of his armor

"Now get on it, and follow me"

Roxas stood on his glider that was surprisingly stable and followed Aqua who was already leaving

"Wait for me!" Roxas called out

"You ok?" Aqua said back

"I'm fine, wait how can we talk though our armor?" Roxas said

"Each set armor has a magic spell put on it that allows communication between people" Aqua said

"This is just feels so weird" Roxas said still getting use to his gilder

"Yeah, it always takes a little getting use to" Aqua said

"Roxas?" Aqua asked

"Yeah?" Roxas responded

"How did you get two keyblades?" Aqua ask wondering

"I don't know honestly" Roxas said

Roxas's gilder started to shake

"Uh, hey is this normal?" Roxas said a little freaked out

The gilder then disappeared under his feat

"Whoaa!" Roxas Freaked out

"Roxas!" Aqua called out

Roxas opened a corridor of darkness that anyone in within ten feet could see

"At least he didn't fall into oblivion..." Aqua let out a half worried, half relieved sigh

Aqua then continued on to the next world she was going to visit

Roxas's Corridor of Darkness opened in the air

He hit the ground "Why are they so unreliable?" Roxas complained

He then got up only to hear and feel the ground shaking a little bit that quickly stopped

"Who or what was that, well whatever it is, it's big" Roxas thought to himself

He was in a somewhat big hallway

Tons of tiny unversed raced past Roxas completely ignoring him

Roxas just had a confused look and followed them

He followed them to a room where he saw Terra finishing off the last unversed

Terra looked over at the only way to get out of the area

"Roxas?" Terra said confused

"What are you doing here, I thought you were with Aqua"

Terra looked over at Roxas's shoulder and saw his armor activator

"Since when did you get armor?" Terra said looking really confused

"I had a close encounter with Vanitas" Roxas said

"Anyway, let's go" Terra said about to walk down the corridor Roxas came from

"Wait!" A voice called

Terra turned around to see an alien in a cell similar to his

"Help me out!, The federation has placed me here under ridiculous charges!"

"What charges" Roxas said harshly

"I've only released one of the most destruc... I mean constructive aliens ever!"

Terra just said nothing and opened the door

"Thank you!" the alien said, he then walked away

"Something tells me that we will be seeing his alien" Terra said

Both Roxas and Terra walked down to the area Roxas came from, but this time they went the other way

They came to a teleporter

"You first" Terra said

Roxas walked into the teleporter and closed his eyes, and opened his eyes a bit after

He walked off the teleporter and waited for Terra

After a few seconds Terra came from a teleporter

Roxas tried to say something but Terra shushed him

"Follow me" Terra said

Roxas followed and when Terra motioned him to stop he did

"Active your armor, we're going outside the ship" Terra said as he activated his armor

Roxas hit the metal that was on his shoulder and threw oathkeeper and oblivion in the air, quickly before Terra noiticed, summoning his glider

They both rushed to get to the next part of the ship because they were next to helpless in there glider

Once they both got to the other side Roxas saw turrets and a control panel

Roxas walked towards the control panel but the turrets started to fire at him, he blocked their shots and quickly destroyed them

Terra walked up to the control panel and pressed a few buttons

"What are you doing?" as Roxas said this he felt lighter as if he could jump to the ceiling

"Lowered the gravity, follow me"

Terra jumped really high into the air getting to a platform that both of them could not before

Roxas followed Terra up and and into a very deep vertical hallway

Terra went down the shaft and found another door

Roxas and Terra had entered a somewhat large hallway with nothing worthy of note

"This ship just seems to go on forever" Roxas complained

Terra just kept walking forward and into the next room

Both Roxas and Terra kept walking into the next room

When they both got into the room, the alien that Terra saved was waiting there

In the room also was a small alien that was trapped in a glass cage, the ailein seemed to want out and was making a lot of noise

"Amazing, is he not?" the other alien said walking forward

"Wait, what are you doing" Roxas asked

The alien bragged on about his alien for a while before releasing the small blue alien

The now released small blue alien jumped on Terra shoulders, happy to be free from his prison

The small four legged alien stole Terra's wayfinder and then jumped onto the ceiling

"Hey!, give that back!, a friend gave me that" Terra said

The alien looked at the wayfinder, after a little while got bored of it and threw it on the ground, Terra then picked up the wayfinder and put it in his pocket

"It's funny how, as soon as I want to be grown up and independent, I realise how much I miss my friends, maybe he just wants to have friends just like I have"

"Friends?" the bigger alien started to laugh "such concept is lost in experiment 626"

"Maybe you need a demonstration of my evil genius!" the alien said as he grabbed a beaker and put a small green ball into it

Everything got bright quickly, but that quickly died down with a small yellow alien jumped around

The alien used a electric shock knocking Roxas out of the room and locking the door

"Let me in!" Roxas said, pounding on the door, Roxas tried to unlock the door but the lock was fried shut

Roxas gave up, leaning against the door, he then waited, and waited, and waited

An alarm then went off it said "The unknown creatures have escaped, capture now! This is not a drill!, I repeat this is not a drill"

Roxas startled said "I better get out of here!"

Roxas then opened a corridor of darkness and ran into it

**A.N Kingdom: How did you like the chapter **

**Kingdom: I was wondering if anyone wants to make my Pokemon mystery dungeon Fanfiction a Co-op one.**

**Kingdom: I'll send what I have written and brainstorm other ideas, if your interested please PM me.**

**Well that's all for now, I'm Thekingdomheartsfan, have a great day/night and I will see you later!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off Chapter 11

A.N *walks out on stage "Hi everyone"

Kingdom: The Spot for my Pokemon mystery dungeon fanfiction is still open and I have lost my 3ds DX, anyway the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own kingdom hearts or this fanfiction idea, all ownership goes to their rightful owners

"Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything." -George Bernard Shaw

Roxas's Corridor Of Darkness opened Roxas again landed with a somewhat loud thud

"Note to self: never trust a corridor of darkness to land you on two feet" Roxas mumbled somewhat annoyed

He groaned as he got up and dusted himself off

He looked around as he always did to get his barrings

Something told him he had been here before

A dirt path lead out of the area

"I have nothing here" Roxas said as he again looked around the grassy area

Roxas then followed the dirt path, to wherever it lead him

Roxas followed the path to see a boy about his age laying on the ground with a few other people surrounding him

"Ventus?" Roxas said as ran over the the boy

The boy started to wake as Roxas saw a small glowing light with two small boys standing next to him

"I've definitely been here before" Roxas thought

"Who are you?" the orange colored boy said

Ventus got up from the dirt and stretched

He looked over to see Roxas and two small boys one in a fox suit and the other, in a bear suit

"He's up!" the fox boy stated obviously

Ventus got up and scratched the back of his neck "When I sat down I must off fallen asleep!"

The two boys just laughed and walked up the mountainside

"Wait, where are you going!" Ventus hollered

The two kids didn't seem to hear and walked on

Roxas and Ventus then followed the boys up the mountain with unversed

"Guess who ever is creating the Unversed has been everywhere" Ventus said attacking one of the smaller unversed

"Yeah, no kidding!" Roxas responded as he destroyed a smaller unversed

"Well anyways, let's just run past all of these unversed!" Roxas said running up the mountain, ignoring and avoided any unversed that appeared

"W-wait up!" Ventus called, not expecting Roxas to just bolt up the mountain

When they both got up the mountain Both Roxas and Ventus were out of breath

The two kids that they had met before were waiting there

"Where are we?" Roxas asked

"We're at camp!" the kid the the bear suit said

An animal's cry was heard and then a kid in green came flying about

"He's flying" Roxas thought as he looked over to see a familiar yellow glow

"How…? how have I just only noticed that's the same yellow glow as the one I saw back at the organization?" Roxas thought

"Maybe she will help me fly again" Roxas thought more

"Hey Roxas you're spacing out" Ventus said a little bit concerned

Roxas blinked and looked over at Ventus "Sorry" he replied

Ventus looked over at Roxas's shoulder, only just noticing his armor

"Roxas how do you…?" Ventus started

"Long story" Roxas cut off

The green clad boy had landed, the two boys jumped up down

"Peter Pan!" The younger two boys said in unison, excitement clear in both voices

Peter looked over at the two boys and said "Who do we have here?"

"We just met them" The boy in the fox suit said

"I'm Ventus, just call me Ven, and this is Roxas, he is a friend of mine"

"Friend?, He considers me a friend" Roxas thought

"If you say so" Peter said

Peter Told the kids a few things that Roxas didn't even bother paying attention to

"I want to find the shooting star" Ventus said, Roxas finally paying attention to what they were saying

Ventus then grabbed Roxas by the arm and then started running

"Whoa!" Roxas said out of surprise

Ventus Practically dragged Roxas until Roxas was able to get on his feet

Ventus had brought both of them to a village

Ventus had noticed something on the ground and Said "MIckey's Star Shard?"

He walked over to pick it up

"What's this doing here?" Ventus mumbled to himself

"A Shooting star!" Must be me birthday

Roxas had Run over to Ventus after again dusting himself off from being dragged by Ventus

"Who are you!" Ventus demanded

"Who am I?, I'm Captain Hook!"

Ventus had summoned his Keyblade, ready to strike at any moment

"Give that back!, that belongs to a friend of mine!" Ventus said

"Why would I?" Captain Hook then had a smile on his face that Roxas knew he was up to something

"I'f you want it back, tell Peter pan to meet me at Mermaid Lagoon!" Captain Hook then ran off

Unversed then came out of thin air

"How many of these things are there?" Roxas groaned out of frustration and boredom of fighting Unversed over and over

By the time Roxas and Ventus had finished off the Unversed Captain Hook was long gone

"Well I guess we need to find Peter… Ventus?" Roxas said shaking Ventus slightly as he said his name

"What?, Oh, I was just reminiscing"

"Look out below!" A voice called

Peter had flown In and landed on his feet

"Well that was convenient…" Roxas mumbled

"Peter, Captain Hook has stolen a treasure of a friend of mine, I have to get it back" Ventuas said

"Well then let's go get it back!"

Peter then started to fly to Mermaid Lagoon

"We better follow him!" Ventus said as Roxas nodded

The two ran for Mermaid Lagoon, the two just barely beating him there

"Ship!" Roxas said pointing at the ship in the water

A blast could be heard

"Cannon fire!, get out of the way!" Roxas yelled rolling to one side

"I'll stop that cannon" Peter said as he started to fly

"Tink if you would" Peter said

The yellow light done a few loops around both Roxas and Ventus, making them both rising the air

"Whoa!" Ventus said as he was lifted

Roxas just stayed quiet as he rose "This is just like when she done it the last time!" Roxas said to himself

Ventus did flips in the air as he got used to flying

Roxas was used to this so he waited for Ventus to get the hang of it

Once Ventus had gotten used to flying both Roxas and Ventus raced across Mermaid Lagoon to stop Captain Hook

"How are you so good at flying?" Ventus asked while they were flying towards where Captain hook is

"Maybe i'm a natural" Roxas respond

The two got up to where Captain Hook was

He was talking to himself

"Cornered!" Ventus said as he summoned his keyblade

Captain Hook jump slightly and turned around and said "Blasted!"

"Give me back the star charm!" Ventus demanded

"Never!, finders keepers, losers weepers!" Captain hook sang

Roxas had summoned his keyblade

"I'll ask nicely one more time, give it back" Ventus demanded again

"Never!"

"Fine, I have to take it!" Ventus said

Captain Hook drew his sword, ready to fight

A ticking noise then started

"That sound…" Captain Hook turned around to see a crocodile in the water

He jump back in fear and was about to get away

"Not so fast" Ventus said as stepped onto the same rock as him

Roxas joined him

Captain Hook pushed Roxas into the water where, Tic-Toc-Croc was more than happy to bite him

After a while Captain Hook gave up and fell into the water by slipping

He fell into the water with Tic-Toc-Crock in the water

The Crocodile started chasing him

Captain Hook swam back to his ship faster than you could say Never Land

The two boys and Peter came back

Ventus and them had a conversation and Ventus activated his armor and glider

"You coming?" Ventus said though his armor

"Yeah" Roxas said as he summoned his Gilder and armor and got on

The Two then raced off into the lanes in between

A.N Kingdom: Sorry If this seems not up to my normal quality, I was lacking motivation to write this but it should come back. Anyway Please Follow, Favorite and Review, tell me what you liked either in this chapter or others, tell me what you didn't like, tell me what I can do better, I'm Thekingdomheartsfan and I will see you later!


	14. Chapter 14

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off Chapter 13

**A.N Kingdom *Is playing 3ds* Oh hey guys! I found my 3ds after forever!**

**Kingdom: Still no reviews so here is the chapter!**

The star Shard had started reacting as soon as we got in the lanes in between the stone started pulling Ventus to another world.

"Whoa!" Ventus said as he was pulled towards a world.

I followed him to the world, not wanting to get separated again.

We landed at a world that had a large, yet mysterious tower.

The area wasn't that big we could cover it in less than a minute.

At the entrance to the tower, sat a duck and dog, their faces looking down.

"The king is missing and we don't have a clue where he could be!" the duck complained.

"Who's the king?" Roxas asked deactivating his armor, Ventus doing the same.

"Mickey!" Ventus said.

"You've seen him?!" the Dog asked getting his hopes up.

"No but we have his star shard" Roxas explained.

"We MUST report this to master Yen Sid!" The dog said emphasising the word must and grabbing Ventus by the arm and entered the tower.

"You come with!" the duck said, as he also entered the tower.

"Fine", If you insist…" Roxas mumbled.

Both the Duck and the Dog practically dragged both of them up the stairs and into a room.

A man with a really long beard and blue clothing with a matching hat.

"Master Yen Sid" Ventus said.

"Yes, Donald, Goofy, what is it that you need to rush into my room?" Master Yen Sid asked his voice showing his old age and wisdom.

"We found a clue to where the king might be!" Donald said excitedly.

"Bring it here" Yen Sid said.

Ventus pulled out the star shard and put it on the table.

"Yes, Mickey has been traveling a lot lately, that's why he was so hard to locate."

"I can now track him down…"

Master Yen Sid used some magic to show where Mickey was.

He was lying on the ground unconscious, "We will go after them!" Both donald and Goofy said in unison.

"No, Ventus and his friend will be better prepared as they both have a keyblade." Yen Sid said

Donald and Goofy let out a sigh of defeat.

"Come on Roxas!, follow me!" Ventus said Hurrying out the tower, dragging Roxas along.

Ventus wasted no time activating his armor and summoning his glider.

Ventus forced Roxas's armor to activate "Roxas! we have to hurry!" Ventus said urgently.

Roxas summoned his gilder and followed Ventus to the Badlands, the place he fought Xehanort.

They landed shortly thereafter and saw Mickey still unconscious.

"Mickey!" Ventus yelled and ran over to help him.

Roxas also came over to help Ventus.

"We meet again boys…" Ventus turned around to see who it was while Roxas just summoned both Keyblades not caring if Ventus saw.

"I'm done with you!" Roxas yelled as he ran towards Xehanort.

Roxas was about to make contact with him when Xehanort used reflect to make Roxas and his keyblades bounce off.

Roxas then glared at Xehanort.

"I'm not here to fight you boy" Xehanort said calmly.

"Then who or what is Vanitas and why does he exist!?" Roxas yelled.

Xehanort stayed quiet and looked over at Ventus.

Roxas ran and tried to break the reflect but to no avail.

Ventus returned the look, but then started to hold his head in pain as Memories came rushing back.

Go!, join with Vanitas!, make the X-Blade!" Xehanort commanded.

Ventus up and left Roxas.

Roxas glared at him once more and left to chase after Ventus.

"Ventus!" Roxas called out though his armor.

"Where are you going!"

"Back… back to the Land Of Departure!" Ventus yelled through his armor.

Roxas stayed silent and followed him back.

Once they landed backed Eraqus was waiting there.

"Ventus, Roxas I thought Aqua would take you back but…" Eraqus said acting like nothing has happened.

"Shut up!" Ventus said angry.

Roxas jumped back before things could get messy.

Before Eraqus could say anything Ventus demanded "What am I, a tool for some kind of Keyblade!"

Eraqus let out a sigh "What did you learn?"

Ventus kept his face in the same way it was this entire time but explained what he learned.

Eraqus let out another sigh.

"Then to avoid to creation of the X-blade… you must be eliminated!" Eraqus said summoning his keyblade with other things coming out and hitting Roxas and shortly ridding himself of his keyblade.

Ventus's mouth was agape, his own master will trying to eliminate him!

"W-what!" Ventus said in fear.

Terra's glider had come into the world, quickly landing "STOP!" Terra called, staying in front of Ventus, defending him with his keyblade.

"Master!, have you gone mad!?" Terra said.

Terra!, stand down, we can't have the X-blade forged!"

"No!" Terra said firmly.

"Why does my attempts to reach you fail!"

All Roxas could do is watch as they all fought with words.

"If you don't have the heart to obey… then you must not exist either!" Eraqus said solemnly.

Roxas couldn't believe what he was seeing, the master of the people he trained, is now trying to eliminate both of them!

Eraqus rushed at Terra and swung at him relentlessly.

Terra blocked all of it.

"No!, Stop!" Ventus called out.

Eraqus then jumped back, doing the same orb of light that sent all three of them fly back a short distance.

Terra picked up both Roxas and Ventus.

Terra closed his eyes, Roxas noticed Terra's darkness levels spike.

"You may be my master… but you won't hurt my friends!" Terra yelled at his master.

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra!?" Eraqus yelled.

Terra opened a Door to the lanes in between and though Roxas and Ventus, but not before activating both of Ventus's and Roxas's armor.

"Wah!" Roxas yelped, surprised.

Once they were floating around in the lanes Roxas activated his gilder and left the tired Ventus there, guilty.

Roxas had noticed something, a new world had opened, Destiny Islands.

Having nowhere to go, he went there, at top speed!

Once he landed, he saw two boys playing around.

"Gah!" Roxas said aloud, thankfully nobody noticed as a bit of pain raced through his head.

The pain subsided as the sun was setting as the two boys raced somewhere, most likely to head home.

Another figure stood up and jumped up to a higher platform and sat down facing the seemingly endless sea.

Roxas walked up to meet the figure using the longer way and safer way to get to the same place.

"Hello?" Roxas called out to the figure.

As Roxas got closer he could make out some features of the person.

Blue hair, that was the one that gave it away.

"Aqua?" Roxas called out again.

The figure turned around to see who it was.

"Roxas!" Aqua called happily.

"Hey Aqua" Roxas respond.

"Who were those two boys just now."

"Sora and Riku" She replied.

Roxas's eyes widened as the word "Sora" Rang through his head.

"Something on your mind?"

Another thought came to his head should I tell her who I really am and where I came from

Roxas let out a sigh "Here goes nothing…"

Roxas sat down the edge of the small island with Aqua following suit.

"Aqua… how much do you really know about me?" Roxas asked honestly.

"Not… not much" Aqua replied.

"I'm a nobody, and by that I mean I'm only half a person."

Aqua looked confused. (**A.N WARNING 358/2 spoilers!**)

"I come from the future where Sora is much older and somethings happen, honestly I don't know what."

"The first thing I can remember is that I joined an organization and I stayed there for a whole year" Roxas went on.

"I quickly made Friends with someone named Axel, he was my guide to life."

"I was there I was the only one who could use the keyblade, so they sent me on missions to collect hearts. The goal was to finish Kingdom Hearts and become whole" Roxas continued.

"It wasn't before long that Xion came into the group and became the fourteenth member. Then I called it Organization fourteen."

"I mindlessly did the missions, while more evil, and more sinister things were going on in the shadows."

"Near the end of my year with the Organization, I learned that they were just using me and Xion was just a puppet with a keyblade as well."

Aqua's eyes widened.

"I had half the mind just to face my leader head on, but I knew he was much more powerful than me" Roxas summoned the Kingdom Key and swung it around at invisible enemies.

"I went rogue, leaving the organization, but not before the second in command tried to stop me. I defeated him and left."

"But I had nowhere to go, I left to where I would meet up after finishing missions"

"I sat on top of the clock tower, thinking of what had happened and if I should have left…" Roxas said with a frown on his face.

"Then, Xion had come out of nowhere, She too knowing that she was a puppet."

"She challenged me to a fight... a fight… to the death…" Roxas said.

Aqua was shocked, her eyes widened.

"R-roxas I had no idea!" Aqua said, shocked.

"As you can see I ended up winning that fight..."

"Her last wish was to release all the collected hearts."

"She then faded into oblivion…"

**A.N How did you guys like this chapter, well anyway review, follow, all that stuff and i'm Thekingdomheartsfan and I will see you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off Chapter 14**

**A.N Kingdom: Hey guys! new chapter. **

**Kingdom: ****Just a note to make the begining part more atmospheric, listen to "Run Away Faith**" **on YouTube from You Tuber TGH**

**Kingdom: ****No new reviews except from** **Jaegothis7, who, while not commenting the story itself, helped me, thank you!**

"**No great thing is created suddenly." -Epictetus**

Aqua hugged Roxas, surprising Roxas for two reasons.

One, He wasn't expecting it all, and two, it wasn't a crushing hug.

"Roxas" Aqua began "I'm sorry you had to go through that…"

"It's fine, i'm a Nobody, i'm not supposed to even exist, right?" Roxas said with a sad smile.

"I don't matter, I'm a nobody…" Roxas said staring at the endless sea.

Roxas!, don't say that!, to matter to me… you're my friend!"

Roxas was surprised at the comment, the fact that she, after lying and hiding, still considered him a friend.

"T-thank you…" Roxas mumbled.

The sun had set and Aqua stood up with knowing Roxas full well was from the future and was trying to get home.

(**A.N note: End music)**

Roxas stood up as well.

"We better get going" Aqua said activating her armor.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked activating his armor.

There was a long pause between that and Aqua's response.

"We are going to the Keyblade Graveyard…" Aqua finally responded after the long pause that seemed to last forever.

"I have accepted the fact that Terra has fallen into the darkness… and we are going to save him but first we must take care of Vanitas" Aqua said to Roxas.

"Vanitas I have fought him several times…" Roxas mumbled through his armor.

"You what?" Aqua half heard, half didn't.

Roxas went wide eyed as he wasn't use to the magic that allowed them to talk's volume.

"I said I have fought Vanitas several times before, you seeing one of them." Roxas said.

The lanes in between was a blur for Roxas as they both rushed for the Badlands.

"He is somewhere here!" Roxas said as they both landed with a satisfying thud, Roxas quickly summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Aqua doing the same.

"Your ability to pick darkness signature is incredible!" A old voice said, the broken rocks breaking under the man's boot.

"Well it's kinda hard to miss your darkness, because your signature is almost as big as my former master!" Roxas yelled holding OathKeeper at Xehanort.

"Where is Vanitas!" Aqua demanded.

"Just forming the X-Blade." Xehanort stated calmly with a smirk on his face.

"Xehanort, are you insane, the world will be plunged into darkness!" Roxas Yelled.

Xehanort just glanced at Roxas, then over to Aqua.

"I won't let you use Ventus for the X-Blade!" Aqua yelled at Xehanort.

"Well good luck with that because they are creating the X-blade as we speak!"

A noise Roxas recognised "Terra!" Roxas called out as Terra landing on the rocky and dry ground.

"Did you miss me?" Terra said jokingly with a smirk on his face.

"Well your help is needed!" Roxas said as he pointed as Xehanort who was just standing there.

"Why is he…?, oh crap!" Roxas thought in realization.

Terra be careful!, Xehanort will try to use your darkness against you!" Roxas called out.

"I won't let him get to me!" Terra said as he rushed as Xehanort.

Terra kept running at Xehanort when he lifted his hand and the ground lifted high into the air, throwing Terra's balance out the window.

"He has terraforming powers?!" Roxas said.

Terra got back on his feet and did his own thing with Xehanort, fighting off the Darkness while trying to fight Xehanort himself.

Ventus came running and other figure landed near the three.

"Who are you!" Roxas asked the shadow.

"Me?, haha, i'm Braig!" the figure said he pulled out his guns.

Wait your Xigbar! Roxas thought.

"Come on, let's dance!" Braig called out.

Briag aimed his guns at Ventus "ICE!" he called out as he shot out a bullet of pure ice that hit Ventus, freezing him to the point that he could not move.

"Ven!" Aqua called out.

"Go!, Get Ven out of here, I'll hold him off!" Roxas yelled as he blocked a Fire shot from Braig.

"This if this guy is like Xigbar, he will be relentlessly fast and hit hard!" Roxas thought.

Aqua ran off to get Ventus to a safe distance.

"So… it's just you and me now...let's dance!" Braig yelled as he reloaded his guns.

Braig ran around Roxas at a fast pace shooting bullets every chance he got.

Deflecting the bullets, "Strike Raid!" Roxas called out as he threw Oblivion at Braig who was Reloading at the time.

This went on for a short while.

"Gah… you're not half bad… but can you handle this!" Braig complemented before reloading again.

Braig teleported around, shooting at Roxas at a very high speed.

"Reflect!" Roxas called out as a see through dome covered him and blocked all the bullets coming at him at a ridiculous speed.

The Ground now littered with bullets, Braig gave up saying "Well kid you done well, but I have to go!"

The clouds had cleared as Roxas saw the heart shaped moon.

Aqua came running "Get out of the way!" Roxas nearly screamed as he ran to stop Aqua, now realising what was about to happen.

The giant land mass broke off as Roxas just barely got to safety as the moon fired off it giant laser!

"W-what's down there?" Roxas asked, as he was out of breath.

"The Keyblade Graveyard" Aqua Responded as she activated her armor.

Aqua used a magic manually use Ventus's gilder with him on it, still frozen.

Roxas activated his armor, and safely lowered himself to the ground below.

As the dust settled, Roxas picked up Vanitas's signature of darkness.

"Aqua, I picked Vanitas's darkness." Roxas said though his armor.

"Good, now we can take him out." Aqua responding.

Roxas saw the hundred's of thousands of keyblades that stuck out vertically.

"What...happened here?" Roxas asked.

"Doesn't matter right now, we got bigger things to deal with" Aqua said, landing on the ground.

A small sand storm picked up.

Xehanort was walking towards them with Vanitas appearing out of nowhere.

"Roxas, I'll keep Xehanort busy you defeat Vanitas!" Aqua said as she disappeared into a small sandstorm.

Roxas glared at Vanitas, getting ready to fight.

"So… here we are…" Vanitas said.

"Yeah…" Roxas said.

"First i'm going to forge the X-blade, then i'm going to destroy you in the most painful way possible" Vanitas said calmly.

"Fat chance, I've beat you every encounter we have had" Roxas retorted back.

"This time it will be different".

Roxas quickly healed, getting ready for a tough fight.

Vanitas through the void gear at Roxas, with Roxas doing the same.

He quickly rushed at Roxas, tripping him and letting his keyblade do the rest of the job, by piercing Roxas in the chest.

Roxas was surprised, not only was he was defeated by is enemy, he was defeated by his own keyblade.

Vanitas then went the forge the X-Blade with Ventus.

All of what Vanitas did was release Roxas's heart.

"Wha…?" Roxas thought "I have a heart?!".

"I have to help Ventus!" Roxas thought.

"Vanitas enter Ventus maybe I can enter the same way." Roxas continued.

Roxas then entered Ventus, where Roxas looked faded, almost completely see through.

He had access to all of his weapons, dual wielding and all.

"Ventus!" Roxas called out to him.

"Roxas!" Ventus called back.

"I'm here to help!" Roxas said.

Roxas looked over to see Vanitas with a very strange looking keyblade, it was two Kingdom keys in a X formation and a yellowish blade sticking in between them.

"This is the X-Blade, Roxas! TASTE IT'S POWER!" Vanitas yelled that last part.

Vanitas charged up a powerful laser and aimed it at Roxas.

Roxas braced for it before it would hit, but he felt nothing, when he opened his eyes he saw Ventus in front of him defending him.

"I wouldn't let you get hurt!" Ventus said.

Ventus was firing back a more powerful laser.

"I won't lose!" Ventus said.

The area was almost completely black colored but with red and blue.

The laser had hit Vanitas.

"Haha! you're only helping me Ventus!" Vanitas said his mask dissolving.

Roxas was shocked to finally see Vanitas's face, he looked just like Sora just with black hair and amber eyes.

"We need to destroy the X-Blade!" Roxas said.

Ventus just laughed "You destroy this, you destroy us both, idiot!".

"I would do that for my friends!" Ventus and Roxas said in unison.

Vanitas swung the X-blade around, Roxas quickly scanning him, checking how powerful that X-Blade really is.

Roxas didn't have to wait long as he was hit with one of Vanitas's powerful shock waves.

Vanitas stopped swinging and charged up another laser.

"Roxas!, SHOTLOCK NOW!" Ventus yelled.

"But, but… oh well" Roxas aimed both Oathkeeper and oblivion at Vanitas and closed his eyes.

Roxas fired of a small laser at finished it all.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion, the X-Blade was knocked out of Vanitas's hands and Ventus smashed it to pieces.

**A.N Hope you liked this chapter, the next Chapter is going to be the last one. Hope you look forward to it!**

**I'm ThekingdomHeartsFan, make sure to favorite, Follow and Review and have a nice day or night!**


	16. Final

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Roxas's Story Spin Off Chapter 15

A.N Hey guys this is the last chapter, I hoped you liked the story. Sorry this chapter was late, I blame my computer charger dying on me well anyway in enjoy the chapter and happy Friday.

"There is always room at the top." -Daniel Webster

Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

"Is-is it over?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Ventus responded.

Roxas's see through body vanished as his heart left Ventus's heart.

As Roxas's heart left for his body another heart came out, Ventus's heart.

Aqua returned just to see Roxas wake up and Ven's heart leave.

"Wait!" Aqua called out to the heart, half expecting it to stop.

"Aqua, Ven's heart is unstable, we destroyed the X-Blade at the cost of his heart being released" Roxas explained.

"We can't leave him here, by the way, where is Terra?" Roxas asked.

"Let's ask Master Yen Sid, he will know and we will destroy Terra's darkness once and for all in Radiant Garden" Aqua responded as she used a magic to pick up Ventus's body and transport it to another world.

"Well… let's go" Roxas said activating his armor and summoning his gilder.

"Ok…" Aqua responded as Ventus's armor surrounded his lifeless body.

Aqua and Roxas got to the Mysterious Tower as soon as they could.

"He has lost his heart, he will need a safe place to stay" Yen Sid said.

"But where?" Roxas continued said folding his arms.

"The Land of Departure" Aqua said.

"Ok." Roxas said shrugging.

Yen-Sid noded "The Land Of Departure is in disrepair, restore it so that Ventus will have a safe place to stay."

"Yes Master Yen Sid" Aqua Said, bowing with Roxas doing doing the same.

Both Aqua and Roxas turned around and left respectfully again with Ventus still in tow.

Everything seemed to go by so slowly for Roxas, they left The Mysterious Tower and headed for what now remains of The Land Of Departure.

When The two got there everything was in disrepair, just like he had said.

Aqua let out a sigh "This place is a mess, without the master here to tend to it."

Roxas nodded as he surveyed the area, Islands were floating around and one path lead out and the path had no safety and the black colored void seemed to go on forever.

The only light coming out was from the castle strangely.

Aqua pointed her Keyblade at the castle and a white beam shot out of the tip.

The once disrepaired castle with floating islands was now one Path with a brownish colored Castle

"Castle Oblivion" She said as she lowered her keyblade.

"Thats…!, this is the same place that it happened!" Roxas said.

"But why it is it not it's normal color?" He asked.

"I don't know" Aqua said as she went towards the entrance.

Roxas followed her into the castle and when they entered the inside was completely white.

Roxas looked ahead and saw steps up to the a large double doors.

Aqua carried Ventus's body up to the steps and opening the doors to a small circular room with a chair facing away from the door.

"To who ever enter this castle will be lost to oblivion" Aqua said when she put the heartless Ventus.

"I'll be back to wake you up before you know it" Aqua Said as she stood up.

Aqua then left the small room and closed the doors and aimed her keyblade at the door.

"So, to free Terra now?" Roxas asked.

"Yes" Aqua said as they both left the castle.

Aqua closed the doors and summoned her gilder and her armor, as Roxas did the same.

They both left without a word, they knew where they had to go.

When they entered The Lanes In Between, Roxas looked at all the worlds he had been to, the few weeks he had spent here went by so fast.

"Roxas?, you coming?" Roxas asked.

"Y-yeah, lets go free Terra" Roxas said as he stuttered.

They quickly blasted their way over to Radiant Garden.

As they landed they both banished their armor.

"He should be in the plaza." Aqua said as she summoned her keyblade.

"Let's go." Roxas replied as he too summoned his keyblade.

They both walked into the plaza to see Terranort just standing there, waiting.

There was no one else around, thankfully.

"Hello, Aqua come to join me into darkness?" Terranort offered, his voice deeper than normal.

Terranorts eye's were the same as Xehanort's.

"I am master Aqua and I demand that you return Terra to me!" She shouted.

Roxas got into his battle stance for the fight that ensued.

Terranort summoned his keyblade, it was the same as Xehanort's.

"Roxas i'll distract him, do as much damage as you can!" Aqua yelled as she blocked fireballs from Terranort.

"Got it!" Roxas yelled back as he ran at Terranort's back.

Terranort quickly noticed what was going on and turned around to hit Roxas.

Terranort caught Roxas off guard and as such, to advantage of it, by slamming his keyblade into Roxas.

"Wah!" Roxas yelped as he attacked, after Roxas was slammed into the ground, a small crater with it he said "He hits like a truck!"

Roxas quickly casted Cura on himself, then he ran at Terranort.

Aqua kept cartwheeling away, just barely escaping Terranort's swings and casting the occasional ice, fire, or lightning spell on Terranort.

"Your weak spells are useless!" Terranort said.

"But this isn't!" Roxas said as he jumped into the air behind Terranort with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in each hand and Roxas let out some powerful combos.

"Gah!" Terranort said.

"Terra, I know you're in there!" Roxas said, starting to exhaust himself.

"Terra is no more, only darkness remains!" Terranort said.

Roxas could tell that he was exhausting himself.

Terranort casted off some darkish colored fireballs which hit Roxas then hit Aqua with some powerful combos.

"Gah, armor time!" Roxas said as he activated his armor.

"Let's end this!" Roxas said, grinning.

"Taste the light!" Roxas yelled as he aimed his keyblades.

Roxas's aimed keyblades both shot out of beam of pure light.

The beam hit Terranort and had him screaming in pain as Terranort fell into a now growing pool of darkness.

"Terra!" Aqua screamed as she ran towards and jumped into the pool of darkness.

Roxas jumped into the pool of darkness to help Aqua

Aqua had grabbed Terra by the wrist and had her gilder summoned and that was the only thing keeping them from falling.

"Terra!" Aqua yelled, trying to waking up him.

Aqua's grip was slipping, she was hurt and exhausted from the battle before.

"No...gotta...hold on!" Aqua grunted as she tried to hold on.

"NO!" Aqua yelled as her grip failed her.

Roxas fell fast enough to grab Aqua's wrist and grab Terra's wrist, creating a small chain.

"I'm sorry Roxas, Terra…" Aqua frowned as she let go.

Roxas threw Terra's body onto the gilder and quickly raised to the surface, leaving Roxas and Aqua to fall.

"At least somebody got to the surface…" Roxas mumbled as they fell in the black void.

Roxas seemed to fall forever, but before he knew it hit the ground, hard.

"Ow…" Roxas groand as he casted Cura and tried to stand up.

Aqua was facing the way out "Come on, let's try to find a way out, this place is infested with unversed, be careful."

They walked around in what seemed to be a really big and dark cave.

The path was small so they had to walk in a single file line, occasionally getting more room to work with.

Like Aqua said the place with infested with unversed, they were everywhere.

They tried to fight them, but they just kept coming.

"There is too many, just run!" Roxas yelled as dashed down the small path, trying to be as fast as he could while being careful not to fall off.

They ran for what Roxas thought to be the same corridor over and over again, they all looked the same.

Before they knew it they had ran into a portal.

They landed on what seemed to be a beach with water rushing back and forth gently.

Aqua let out a sigh of relief and sadness, she was safe but there was no way out.

"There is no way out" Aqua said sitting down and pulling her knees closer to her.

Roxas knew his time was up, it was time to go.

A corridor of light opened and Aqua looked over and said "Our way out!"

"No Aqua, that's my way out, my time is up." Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked, worried.

"I think I understand why I sent here, to learn something."

"W-what is it?" Aqua asked.

"Always keep smiling, no matter how hard things get, and there will always be friends to help." Roxas explained.

"Roxas don't go!, don't leave me here!" Aqua said now standing up.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling we will meet again, somewhere, somehow" Roxas said with a sad smile.

Roxas turned around to walk into the portal.

"Roxas wait!, one more thing!" Aqua said, running over to Roxas and hugging him.

"Roxas I want to give you something" Aqua said as she pulled out her wayfinder.

"Keep this." Aqua said putting it in Roxas's hands and closing them then Roxas put it inside his pocket.

"Thank you Aqua" Roxas said now turning around and breaking the hug.

"See you sometime…" Aqua said as Roxas raised his right arm and waved goodbye.

Aqua felt a tear fall down her cheek as Roxas entered the portal.

Roxas felt a strong wind as he went through the portal.

The wind died down as time traveler exited the portal.

Roxas reached into his pocket to find Aqua's wayfinder there.

"So it wasn't a dream after all…" Roxas mumbled as he looked around.

Roxas realized that he was in the same room that started the adventure, he felt the cold metal his shoulder, further evidence that it wasn't a dream.

Roxas put the wayfinder in his pocket and now accepted the fact that he was going to have to join Sora.

Roxas then left for the area that Sora was sleeping, slowly reminiscing on the entire adventure, knowing that they would meet again put a smile on his face.

Roxas entered the room to see a pod, it was slowly opening.

"Your lucky Sora, my summer vacation is over, but I enjoyed what I had…" Roxas said accepting his fate as everything went dark.

Roxas felt like he was falling as soon landed on his feet as he heard a voice.

"Roxas!, you're finally here!" A voice said.

A Roxas fell to the ground as he was tackled by Xion who was giggling.

"Look who finally showed up!" another voice said.

"Ventus got here a while ago" Xion explained, everyone was in their normal clothes.

Xion got off Roxas to let him up, they were standing on the very same platform Roxas had been on before the adventure had happened.

"So why, why was I sent to the past?" Roxas asked sitting on the edge of the circular platform.

"That was me Roxas" Xion said joining him with Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"To help you understand that you may be a Nobody, but you have friends." Xion said passing out two other bars of ice cream out.

Ventus joined them as Roxas asked "So what now?"

"We wait, until Sora need us." Ventus said.

"Fine by me." Roxas said, licking his ice cream.

**DATA COPY COMPLETE, SENDING COPY TO THE GARDEN,**

**SENDING… COMPLETE, DATA ROXAS HAS BEEN SENT.**

Xemnas smiled, he would help Sora be the Strongest he could be during their fight.

He then smiled and walked away.

A.N Wow, this was a heck a of a ride, this started out as a birthday gift to my favorite writer ever. I would like to thank DarkFoxKit and Key2DesNey for inspiring me to become a writer. Thank you to everyone who supported me, whether it be reviewing or following or favoriting it, you guys make it worth it. Writing this for me was a double edged sword, it was fun writing it, but I knew the ending and that kind of ruined it for me also writers block didn't help. But anyway this is not my last story, I will keep on going the next story will be…

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Heart.

It will come out on Christmas, so you can look forward to that.

I want to once again thank DarkFoxKit and Key2DesNey and everyone of you who read, reviewed, followed, and Favorited this story.

If you need a Beta Reader from now until the release of my next story please PM me, also tell me what you thought of this story.

I'm TheKingdomHeartsfan and I will see you next time.


	17. I'm sorry

Hello everyone.

This is Thekingdomheartsfan. (Or Eon, it's the name I go by now) I owe the people that followed me an apology.

I wrote as a birthday gift for DarkFoxKit. (An amazing Writer by the way.)

I Finished the Story, as you can read now, it's not very good. But near the end, I got burnt out.

Like I had To Write to meet a deadline.

This carried over to my second story.

I felt I would have to finish a, who knows how long story.

I quit, I deleted the mostly done next few chapters. (Stupid I know.)

Fast forward, 10 months I come back. I feel like a jerk for just abandoning this account.

Especially who reviewed my two storys.

I thank you.

Will you forgive me...?


End file.
